Amnesia
by akatsukireunites
Summary: Akashi is the gang leader in the north side of the slums. One day, he finds a boy who crashes nearby where his gang's base is. He takes him in and saves him, only to find out that he lost all his memories. Kuroko slowly learns about the gang and discovers who Akashi really is while seeking his own identity. AkaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke!**

**Warnings: Strong Language, Alcohol/Tobacco Use, and some horror elements.**

**I was planning on making this a one-shot, but it came out longer that it's supposed to be. I have no idea how I came up with this story, I just decided to write a AkaKuro fanfiction in a gang world where Akashi is the leader and it went from there. Sorry if it's a bit stupid XD **

**This is also M-Rated, so read on with Caution!**

* * *

The scent of blood filled his nostrils as he tried to get up, his feet failing him. Falling back again and again against the cold pavement scraping his chin, he finally gave up. Sirens in the distance wailed and voices echoed far away. He waited endlessly for someone to save him. _Anyone._ He wasn't ready to die yet, not now. Coughing up blood, he struggled to gasp for a gulp of air to fill his numb lungs.

Darkness enveloped him.

* * *

"Boss, over here!"

"What is it?!"

"I think I found someone."

"Is he alive?"

"I checked for a pulse. It's weak, but he's not dead."

"We can still save him. Here, let's take him back to the hide-out."

* * *

_A face flashed across his mind. It was a woman, no older that 30. Her face was scrunched in a concern, pleading look. She was trying to tell him something, something urgent. What was she trying to tell him? The image disappeared, only to reappear again, this time her face composed. She looked disappointed. Her lips were moving, but he couldn't make out what she was trying to say to him. What did she want from him?_

_He blacked out._

* * *

"He's still out?"

"Yeah, but he keeps groaning in his sleep. Must be a nightmare or something..."

"What the fuck? Throw water on his face and wake him up. Is he going to stay in my room forever?"

A voice farther back replied. "If it was that easy, we would have already did that, dumb ass. He needs rest in order to heal."

"Shut the hell up, Midorima. No one asked for your opinion."

"Just simply stating the obvious, fool."

"Take your lecture and shove it up-"

"That's enough Aomine and Midorima! The boy needs sleep right now, he's been through a lot. Now get the hell out of here and take your annoying bickering somewhere else."

There was a shuffling sound of feet.

"Yes, boss."

"Fine, whatever you say, Akashi."

Silence.

* * *

_He was supposed to be somewhere right now. He had something important planned that he didn't attend. He was waiting for this day for such a long time._

_But for some reason he couldn't remember why this day was so important and why he had to be somewhere else right now. He needed to leave here and go, but he couldn't move._

_The darkness drew him in again._

* * *

After what seemed like years passed by, he woke up and was embraced by the light at last. Opening his heavy eye lids, he squinted against the glare of the light as he registered where he was. He was lying on a thin mat that was clearly covered in stains in a nearly empty room. There was nothing but a chair near the door beside him. On the left side of the room was a counter with medical supplies stacked on top. It was daytime.

He rolled his head sideways to glance around the unfamiliar room.

Where was he?

What happened to him? And why did he feel nothing but pain exerting all over his body?

A sudden rush of panic and realization struck him as images of blood, broken glass, and piercing screams echoed through his head.

Clutching his head, he screamed.

* * *

"NO NO NO NO NO NO N-"

Akashi who was talking to Aomine in the room next to where the boy was, froze as they heard the screams. They looked at each other briefly before rushing toward the next door room.

The boy was finally awake after a long week. And he was shrieking out in pain.

* * *

"Oi Akashi! What the fuck is wrong with him?" Aomine glanced down at the boy, his eyes widening.

Akashi ignored his question and bent down to snatch his hands that was tearing through his face.

"It's alright. _It's alright. _Everything is ok, we're not the bad guys, we here to help you."

The boy glanced at Akashi, suddenly noticing their presence.

His bright blue eyes contrasted to his face that was covered with black soot and scratches. He was a mess.

Widening his eyes, he asked, "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Akashi Seijirou, and over here is Aomine Daiki. Do you have name?"

"My...name?"  
"Yes." Akashi replied patiently. He was trying to calm him down by making him speak, a tactic he was used to doing.

"I...don't...know... _I don't know!_ Oh my god, I don't know. I can't remember anything. Where am I? What am I doing here?" He began wailing again.

Akashi sighed.

"I said to calm down. No one is your enemy here. Just relax, and you'll figure out everything eventually."

The boy nodded his head slowly, breathing hard, his eyes still full of panic.

"Good." Akashi said appreciatively.

The boy sat still for a few seconds, before his eyes widened again. Glancing around him, he asked, "Where are we?"

"In the slums." Akashi replied simply. "We found you near our hide-out and brought you here."

"Why was I in the slums?" He tried to get up, only to be rewarded with more pain. He clutched his chest, squeezing his eyes his eyes shut.

"Hey, stop moving so much idiot. You just survived a car accident." Aomine scolded him.

Akashi stared at the boy whimpering in pain.

"Aomine, go grab him some water and something to eat."

"Huh, why me?"

"Go."

"_Shit."_

Aomine walked out, leaving them alone.

Akashi looked back the boy. He looked about his height and age. Too young to be going through this. It made him wonder what happened to him and why was he under that flipped car, in the middle of their territory no less. Yet, even thought he was his age, Akashi has been through a lot in his life that wouldn't be considered normal or anything a _city kid_ would know about.

"Do you remember what happened to you? Or anything before your accident?"

"I can't. Images keep flashing in my head when I try to recall anything, and i'm not even sure what they mean."

"Hmmm...amnesia, I see. Do you know your name at least?" Akashi asked curiously. He didn't want to have a panic attack like before, but he should at least attempt to search through his memories for his name.

"My...name?"

* * *

_The women's face appeared in his head again. This time sitting in a chair outside. There was a garden visible behind her. The place looked familiar, but he didn't know where exactly it was, nor who she was. She was holding out a paper to him, urging him to take it. To sign it. Looking closer, he saw a name printed on the top._

* * *

"It's Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. I think..." The boy replied, his face full of realization at something he just found out.

"Kuroko? It seems your memories are slowly coming back. This is completely normal. Pieces of memories will return to you, it just takes time. " He reassured him.

Aomine pushed the door open, holding a plate of food and a cup of water.

Getting up, Akashi told Aomine, "The boy's name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it seems."

"Kuroko, huh? Weird name." He commented.

Kuroko didn't say anything to that, he just stared out into space.

Akashi handed him the plate, "Stop thinking and eat. Your priority is to heal right now."

Setting the plate beside him when he didn't move to take it, Akashi crunched next to him.

"Come on, let's get you up."

Coughing, Kuroko was assisted by Akashi.

"Careful, your chest wound hasn't completely close yet." He warned.

Grabbing a piece of bread, Kuroko chewed silently, pausing to take breath as he swallowed. Eating was also causing him pain. He was hurt on the inside and out. _Maybe they should get him a doctor_, Akashi thought. _If a doctor even dared to come out here. _He pushed that thought away. He'll just have to naturally heal.

"We found you beside a flipped car that was caught on fire. At first we thought the other gang leaders were attacking, but all we found was you, half-dead beside your car."

"I was in a car accident..." Kuroko gulped down some water.

"You still don't recall anything?"

"Everything is still a bit blurry."

"Is that so?..."

"Boss." Aomine interrupted. "I was going to tell you this before, but this ki- I mean Kuroko- started screaming. It seems that dude we ordered supplies from didn't come today."

"What?!" Forgetting Kuroko, he stood up and without another word walked out the room.

"What's going on?" Kuroko asked Aomine confused.

"Instead of wasting your time asking where the hell you are, you should have asked who the hell are we." He simply said.

He walked out, following Akashi.

* * *

Sitting alone, Kuroko wondered what Aomine meant by that. Who the hell are they? Didn't Akashi say that they were the ones who rescued him? He did, however , automatically think they were good people. But he was right, he still doesn't know anything about them.

Also, they kept addressing Akashi as 'boss'. Who was Akashi really and why was someone like him, helping him?

Kuroko sighed deeply, he felt both confused and tired. thinking about his senseless situation made him feel worse. Lying back against the mat, he tried to empty his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

"What's going on?" Akashi asked, walking outside to meet up with the rest of the gang. Aomine soon followed.

"The shipment that was supposed to arrive today isn't here yet, Murasakibara just got a call saying that there was no one in the warehouse." Midorima explained, pushing up his glasses. Midorima was usually the one responsible ordering and restocking, since the money was collected by him and monitored. He look a bit annoyed that things weren't working in his favor.

"Alright. Who is the one driving the truck here?" Akashi asked calmly.

"Its Kise. He went over there to check things out and ended up finding no one. No trucks, no drugs."

"Shit." Akashi pushed back his hair. "_Shit."_

"Akashi..."

He spun around. "_What?_ What is it?! If it isn't good news, stay fucking quiet, I'm trying to think right now!"

Aomine paused, debating whether or not to tell him. "Um...I'm not sure if its good news, but some people in the slums are talking and they said something about how gangs are being targeted. They're getting hit left and right. I think the south side gangs might be responsible, so if we confront them-"

His voiced drained out as he noticed Akashi's face, freezing mid-sentence.

The North and South gangs have been maintaining a strict, neutral state for a long time. They would stay out of each other's businesses and turfs. Breaking the status qua is unacceptable, and Akashi wasn't going to let them get away with it.

"Dammit. If they are responsible, they'll pay. No one messes with me, NO ONE!" Akashi growled. He was steaming with anger.

Aomine reading Akashi's change of attitude, brightened. Every time Akashi became like this, he would almost always order Aomine to lead an attack on their enemies. As their fighting ace, he was known for wreaking havoc on other gangs. Aomine _breathed_ for danger.

"I think we should clarify this before breaking our neutral treaty, just in case this information is wrong." Midorima suggested.

Aomine frowned at him, "Shut the heck up, man. Why-"

"He's right." Akashi cut him off. "As much as I want to release my outrage on them, we shouldn't make any rash decisions. Let's just wait for Kise to come back first." He sighed.

Aomine shot Midorima a death glare behind Akashi's back, which Midorima ignored.

* * *

Heading back inside the house, Akashi headed back to his room. Before he left the garage, he had told Aomine to inform him when Kise arrived.

He was about to open his bedroom door when he remembered Kuroko. He had forgotten about him. Akashi thought he might as well check up on him, the commotion might have scared the poor boy. Creaking open Kuroko's door, he walked in.

Kuroko was sitting down on the mat, his back against the yellowish wall. Kuroko looked up at him.

"You're awake?" Akashi greeted him. "How are you doing?"

"Better than before. I couldn't sleep."

"Well, you did sleep for a week..."

"What was the yelling about?" Kuroko asked.

Akashi stopped. Should he tell him? Actually, he still didn't know what to do about him. This boy could be part of the southern gangs for all he knows. Just because he lost his memory doesn't make him a friend.

"If I tell you, then I can't let you ever leave here." Akashi smirked.

"Huh? Leave?"

"Yes, don't you have a family somewhere waiting for you?"

"If I can remember, I'd say yes I do." Kuroko sighed. His head bent down, slightly. He looked like he was having an internal dispute inside him.

"Well, I did tell you that you're in the slums and this is our hide-out." Akashi reminded him.

"I was thinking gangs, but I was hoping otherwise." Kuroko admitted.

"Well, you are right. And I would be the leader."

"I figured so."

"Can you walk?" Akashi suddenly asked.

"Yes, but I'm still a bit dizzy."

"Then tomorrow I'll show you around to the rest of our place and meet the gang members. You can decide where to go from there."

* * *

A long, white truck pulled up in front of the house. Parking, a tall, blonde man came out. He was wearing a blue hat with black sunglasses. Aomine jumped down from the front steps and went to greet him.

"Dude, what the heck's going on?"

Kise clamped him on the shoulder and led him toward the house.

"I need to talk to Akashi. I'll tell you guys everything inside."

* * *

A knock sounded on Akashi's door. Opening up, he found Aomine and Kise on the other side.

"Good. You're back, get in."

"Shit, Akashi, I need to tell you this. You'll never believe it!"

"Hold up, " Akashi sat down on the couch with Aomine sitting across from him. "Start from the very beginning."

"Right. So I went to the warehouse where we were supposed to get our haul and as I pulled over I noticed that the building was empty. No truck parked anywhere nearby. I walked around and yelled to see if anyone's inside and no one answered. It was so freaking hot and I was about to head back when I noticed that the door was opened. So I walked in and searched in the rooms. And in one of the storage rooms I found two bodies inside. It was the two men we were supposed too meet up with."

Aomine cursed. "Why would someone kill them?"

Akashi leaned back, thinking. This wasn't unusual. Death was normal where they lived. But why would someone kill off their suppliers and how'd they know they were meeting up there? Someone wanted to cut them off from their suppliers so they'd lose business? Or...

"Aomine, do we have enough supplies for this week?"

"Goods? Yeah, I think so."

"We'll have to get a new supplier to work with before the end of this week. Although their deaths were unfortunate, its out of our hands. We don't want to lose business because of their deaths, we can't let this incident hold us back. I'll have Midorima investigate this, but first inform him to first find new suppliers we can connect with." Akashi ordered Aomine.

"Yes, sir."

"And if other gangs try to cut us off or do anything fishy like this again, i'll make sure to _speak _with their leader."

"I smell war." Kise grinned.

"Alright, you're both dismissed. Now get out."

* * *

Kise and Aomine walked out of Akashi's room, heading outside.

"Yo, Kise, did you hear we got ourselves a newbie?" Aomine informed him.

Distracted, Kise replied nonchalantly, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, apparently the sad bastard got _amnesia _or something."

"Sucks for him." Kise said, looking spaced out and bored.

Aomine getting tired of his half-assed replies and lack of interest, began to feel irritated and annoyed. Surprising Kise, he landed a punch against Kise's chin, the force slamming him against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kise returned his punch, shoving Aomine into the bedroom door beside them.

* * *

Kuroko was about to fall asleep when he heard a thud against his door and muffled voices behind it. Its sounded like someone was rubbing against the door. Getting up, he hurried toward the door, opening it.

Aomine and Kise slammed against him, knocking him off his feet and burying Kuroko under them.

* * *

"Get the fuck off me!" Aomine sneered.

"You're the one on top of me dumb ass!" Kise shot back.

Kise was about to kick Aomine off him, when he felt a light weight below him. Turning his head, he noticed a someone under him.

"Can you both get off _me?" _The person pleaded, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Woah. Where'd you come from?" Aomine muttered.

"Who's that?" Kise asked, curious who this blue eyed person is.

"The newbie, Kuroko."

They stood up, Kise offering his hand to help Kuroko get up. Kuroko unsteadily took it, standing up.

"Hello." He greeted Kise.

Kise eyes lightened up, "I didn't know that our newbie is a woman..."He walked up to Kuroko, leaning down.

Kuroko involuntarily stepped back. Kise's eyes were like a predator who just found its prey.

Aomine clenched Kise's shirt from behind pulling him away from Kuroko.

"Slow down, player boy. That person is a dude."

"What? Seriously?" His eyes scanned Kuroko's body, making him feel increasingly uncomfortable.

"Damn. I thought he was a chick cause of his face." Kise moaned.

"What were you doing up?" Aomine asked Kuroko.

"I feel much better now. I am able to walk around now..."

"Yeah? Good for you, now all you got left to deal with is that amnesia you have."

"It's that bad?" Kise said.

"When we first saw him, he could barely remember his name."

"How'd he get it? Did his tiny head hit something hard, rattling his brain?"

"Maybe. He looks like the type that gets hurt all the time by falling on his own."

"So he like tripped and his thin layer of skull almost cracked, and all his memories seeping out?"

"Dude, that's fucked up."

Kuroko stared silently at the two who were making fun of him while he was standing right by them.

_"What's going on?"_

Kise and Aomine quickly fell silent. Akashi was standing behind them in the hallway. He looked annoyed to find them in his path.

"I just met Kuroko." Kise grinned.

"I see. So I guess I don't have to _introduce _him to anyone anymore." He said, indifferently, "Kuroko, I wanted to show you around since you're awake."

Kuroko quickly agreed, wanting to get away from Aomine and Kise and their insults and nagging. He would rather be with Akashi, possibly the only sane one in this house.

* * *

Akashi walked in front of Kuroko, leading him around the house.

"How's your wound?" He asked, not looking back at him as he walked.

"Ah, it closed."

They passed a set of doors in the hall and walked down the steps.

"This floor is where the kitchen, bathroom, and living room is. Usually the gang hangs out in the garage, so the house most of the day is empty."

"What do you guys do in the garage?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"I'm debating whether or not I should tell you."

"I want to know. I mean, please tell me. I'd like to know who I am living with."

Akashi paused, and turned to look at him. "Fine. If you freak out it's not my problem. We are gang members of the North side of the slums, we make a living by engaging in drug trading in the underground market." He blurted.

"_Drugs?"_

"Precisely." Akashi resumed walking, unaffected by Kuroko's shocked expression.

Catching up to him, Kuroko asked, "Why are you guys doing business with drugs? Isn't that illegal and _wrong?"_

Akashi spun around and grabbed Kuroko's shirt tightly, his expression irritated.

"_Who the fuck are you to decide what's wrong or right for us?!_ You think you can automatically judge us, without knowing our reason? Acting like some pure saint! Unlike you 'city' kids, we live everyday in poverty and in our almost broken down homes, barely getting by. Out here there's nothing but crime, pain, and suffering. And only the strong survive. If we don't engage in drug trading we would have been on the streets long ago, half-dead. There's no other job for us to do, so we have no choice. We already know its _wrong, _you don't have to _tell us_!" He growled, furiously.

Kuroko wordlessly looked at him, unsure what to say. He suddenly felt regret for judging them, he s_hould_ have asked. _Why didn't he?_

Akashi released him.

"If you're such a 'good' person, I suggest you don't go to the garage. I wouldn't want to taint your purity with our _activities." _He snarled.

* * *

After his 'tour' with Kuroko, Akashi headed back to his room. He still felt annoyed by Kuroko, him and his innocent, blue eyes judging him.

Sighing, he plopped down in his chair in front of his desk. He knew he went overboard, letting out his anger at Kuroko, but his eyes reminded him of 'that' person. Eyes always judging him and his actions. Ever since he left his previous life behind, he would do whatever he wanted. No one in the gang disapproved of his actions or decisions because they _trusted him_. And even if they disagreed, they would eventually yield.

_So was he so angry at Kuroko and his words affect him?_

* * *

"Midorimaaaaa...what the helll are you wearing?" Murasakibara slurred.

Puffing out smoke, Midorima replied," What do you mean, idiot? Clothes, what else?"

"Noo...not that...aww forget it." He slouched down on the couch in the garage and passed out.

Midorima sat beside the garage door, keeping watch. Pulling out another joint, he lit it. Suddenly he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. Someone was walking toward them, a man with a black beanie hat. A customer?

Suddenly, the man pulled out something from behind him. Midorima felt something sharp hit him in the chest. Dropping his cigarette, he fell forward.

* * *

Gun shots rang outside. Akashi alert, sat quickly up. The sound came from the garage. Grabbing his pistol from his desk, he ran out the room, leaving the door open. Running down the stairs, he ran outside and ran into Kise.

"Akashi, we've been attacked, Midorima's down!"

"Fuck!"

Running outside, Akashi held out his gun to his side as he and Kise slowly trotted toward the scene, looking around.

As he turned behind the house, he noticed a shadow. Spinning, he aimed his gun only to discover it was Aomine.

"_Woah,_ woah, its ME!" He held his hands out.

"Oh, Aomine." Akashi lowered the gun.

"What's going on?" Kise asked.

"Midorima's been shot, someone came into the garage and shot him before running away." He explained.

"Dammit. What the heck were they doing? Did they take anything?" Akashi cursed.

"No-"

"Alright." He switched the gun on safety and placed it in his back pocket. " First we need to see to Midorima. He's going to need immediate medical attention."

* * *

"Sorry, but you're going to have to sleep somewhere else now. This room has all the medical supplies in it-"

"Shouldn't he see a doctor instead?" Kuroko interrupted.

Akashi frowned impatiently, "Yes, if there was one that helps out gangs."

"Still-"

"Right now, I need to deal with this situation we're in, I don't have time to quarrel with you." Akashi pointed out.

"Sorry. How did he get shot? Was he alone?"

"No. We found Murasakibara knocked out by him. It seems that they were smoking marijuana before the incident and were caught by surprise. Those damn irresponsible idiots..." Akashi said, infuriated.

"What will you do now?"

"Our first priority is Midorima. And then some investigating. I'm going to find that bastard who is targeting us." Akashi said, angrily.

Kuroko observed Akashi. He was shaking from fury.

"If there's anything I can help with..."

Akashi shot him a look. "You already have your own problems. Just stay out of the way."

* * *

Not having a place to reside in since his room was occupied by Midorima, Kuroko descended downstairs. He used the bathroom, washing off his face, and took a quick shower. Feeling clean for once since he came here, he sat at the kitchen table. He didn't understand what was going on anymore. He was stuck in a house full of gang members who were targets of killers. He couldn't remember anything about himself so he could leave, and now he felt like he winded up in the worst place possible. He laid his forehead against the table, moaning.

An image flashed in his head.

* * *

_It was Kuroko. He was dressed in a black suit, coming out of a large white house. A black car was parked in the front of the lawn. He was holding a paper in his hand, bidding a grown women in a flower dress farewell. She was the same woman he saw before in his other memories._

* * *

Kuroko felt someone nudge him, poking his arm. He quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes. Did he fall asleep?

"Sleeping like that is bad for your back." Akashi scolded. He was standing by him, his white shirt splattered with blood stains.

"We stitched him up." Akashi explained, noticing him eyeing his shirt.

"_You did?" _Kuroko exclaimed.

"I know some medical practices, it was nothing."

"Oh..."

Akashi walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of wine, offering Kuroko a glass which he denied. Shrugging, he sat down across him and drank.

"Did he finally stop bleeding?"

Akashi set his drink down, gulping. "Yeah, I cleaned it up and closed it. He's past out right now. The others are watching the perimeter outside for anything suspicious."

"That's good. Who taught you stitching?"

"My old man was a doctor. I learned some things from him."

They were silent. Kuroko wanted to tell him that he was thinking of leaving them and that he didn't want to get caught up with their gang trouble, but he still didn't know where to go if he did leave. He needed to first find out about himself.

"Can...Can you take me to the site where I crashed? I was thinking that it might help spark me into remembering something..." Kuroko began.

"Hmm..." Akashi took another sip. "It's not that I don't _want _to help you, but there's so a bunch of things going on right now. I have to deal with Midorima's health and the rest of the gang is on the look-out so they can't take you. I also need to figure out who is targeting us..."

"It won't take that long, just a quick look around." He pleaded.

Akashi sighed," And you won't do something stupid like running away?"

"If I did, I wouldn't even know _where_ to go."

Akashi defeated, set his glass down, rising, "_Fine."_

* * *

"Aomine! I'm taking Kuroko to the site where we found him, he thinks he might remember something, watch over the house." Akashi called out to him.

Aomine was standing on top of the truck, a baseball bat over his shoulders, scanning to see if anyone was in sight. He looked at them.

"How's Midorima doing?" He replied, his face surprisingly full of concern.

"He's resting, I closed him up, the wound stopped bleeding."

"Good."

"Let's go." Akashi instructed Kuroko.

They walked for about two blocks where Kuroko noticed a turned-over car, burned and windows all broken. Akashi was right, he crashed near their hide-out.

"It caught on fire after you crashed. We noticed it all the way back from our base." Akashi pointed.

Kuroko slowly inspected the car. "Where was I when I crashed?"

Akashi pointed behind the car, a few feet away. Just like in the movies, I bent down and laid across the ground, thinking that it might aid in resurfacing my memories hidden within my mind, if I laid down the way I was when I landed.

Akashi stared at me silently, not questioning me.

* * *

_"I can't believe she was actually nice to me! I thought she always hated me."_

_In his memory, Kuroko saw himself driving the black car. He was speaking to himself._

_"But what was this important paper she made me sign? Usually father deals with all the papers that came for me, but since he's dead now..."_

_Suddenly, Kuroko's eyes widened in panic. The car he was driving accelerated as a sharp push rattled Kuroko's head forward. He was hit by another car from behind. Kuroko frantically tried to regain control of the car, looking in the mirror to see who hit him. What he saw must have shocked him into losing all attention off the road. The car was hit once more, this time slamming it to the edge of the road, where it flipped over the cliff and landed below the bridge._

_The image in the mirror was the woman he saw before._

* * *

"Kuroko! Kuroko!" Someone was shaking him hard. "_Kuroko!"_

Kuroko opened his eyes and sat up quickly.

"What happened?"

"You've been unconscious for quite a while and wouldn't respond." Akashi's face was scrunched in worry as he stared at him. Was he panicking over him while he was out?

"Sorry."

"Did you see anything?"

"Yes, I think I know now how I crashed."

* * *

"And this women is related to you?"

Kuroko and Akashi was sitting along the rocks under the bride, not far from the abandoned car. After waking up, he found Akashi hanging over him shouting his name. He informed him that he had lost consciousness and didn't respond to him after he tried waking him.

After his memory flashed his mind, Kuroko tried to explain the vision to Akashi, hoping he might figure something out.

"I...think she is. She looked at some points concerned about my welfare and most of my visions are nothing but about her. But this past vision confirmed to me that this person I 'supposedly' know tried to kill me."

Akashi was listening to him intently, looked away.

"It shouldn't surprise you, things like this happen in life. You live with someone all your life and in the end they turn against you and betray you."

"Did that happen to you?"

Akashi exhaled," My father killed my mother when I was eight years old."

Kuroko stared at hi,m shocked.

"Left home since then." He laughed, halfheartedly.

Kuroko didn't know what to say to comfort him. He realized that this was the first time Akashi spoke about himself to him.

"I'm sorry." Was all he came up with.

Akashi got up and wiped the back of his jeans.

"Sorry won't change anything. Now, come one, we need to get back."

* * *

Kuroko walked into the house alone. On their way back, Akashi split up with him, saying something about taking care of some things and instructed him to go get some rest.

The house was empty. It seemed that everyone was out 'patrolling'. Kuroko was about to go lie down in his room when he remembered that Midorima was inside his room sleeping.

_Where was he supposed to go and rest now?_

Debating where to sleep, he was about to go back downstairs and sleep on one of the couches when he decided against the idea. If someone walks in and sees him there, especially Kise or Aomine, they might bother him.

Finally, he decided to take his chances by going into the room next to his. Half the rooms in the house were half empty anyway. Opening the door, he discovered that there was a bed, not a mat, in the room and a desk on the right side of the room. A couch sat against the wall below the windows. The room was much cleaner and organized than his own. The bed looked so tempting that he plopped in it without thinking, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

"Get Up!" Akashi kicked Murasakibara who was lounging on the floor. "Stop taking so much, your just making things harder for _you_ and _us_ by being high all the time."

"Ahhhh, leave him, he's still upset over his family ditching him." Aomine said. "But I don't blame them," He added, grinning at Murasakibara.

"Stop being an asshole." Kise scolded Aomine.

They were sitting around the round table in the back of the garage. Piles over piles of boxes were situated along the walls of the garage. The boxes were packed with all kinds of drugs and other things they sold.

"Kise, shut the garage door." Akashi demanded. He stepped over Mursakiabara who was still lying on the floor and joined them around the table.

"So what's your plan on stopping those guys that keep coming after us?" Aomine began.

"Simple. I decided I'm going tonight to head over to the gang leader in the South and confront him."

_"WHAT?"_

_"You crazy man?"_

_"They'll kill you!"_

"Calm the fuck down. Let me finish" Akashi intercepted. "Shut your damn mouths for a sec, ok?"

"This is bullshit." Kise shook his head, slouching back into his chair.

"I'll send someone to ask for a meeting with the South's gang leader, we'll meet half way, in the neutral territory. I'll ask him if he's involved with our attacks. If they are, I'll ask for them to stop, if not, at least we know by then its not them, narrowing down _who is responsible_."

"What if they go after you?" Kise asked.

"They won't. I'll bring Aomine with me, he'll watch me from far. Besides, if they do anything funny, I'll make sure they regret it." Akashi said, simply.

"I don't know man...are you sure about this? I'm pretty sure if Midorima's awake he'll agree with me on this. Shouldn't I tag along just in case?"

"And who will stay behind to watch over things? This asshole right here is passed out," Akashi beckoned his head toward Murasakibara who was now snoring, "And Midorima can't do shit right now. You'll stay here and_ that's that."_

Kise defeated, didn't argue.

Akashi pulled out from his pocket a joint and lit it.

"Alright, Let's go Aomine." He puffed out smoke between his lips, getting up.

* * *

Akashi clenched his teeth together, so hard that he tasted blood on his tongue. He walked up the steps, swaying. He almost fell down, quickly leaning against the wall for support. Exhaling slowly, he continued walking up. He was covered in bruises and felt pain shooting all over his body like needles. His chest felt wet from his blood, his shirt sticking to his chest. Opening the door to his room, he shut it behind him. It was dark inside and he felt cold. Despite being in the middle of the summer, he felt like wanted to wrap a bunch of blankets around him to keep from shivering. Coughing, he reached his bed, when he noticed a lump under his blankets. Blue hair was creeping from under the covers.

What was Kuroko doing in his room on his bed?

* * *

Aomine entered the garage. As soon as he walked in, Kise came to greet him, stopping short when he saw Aomine's face.

"Woah, _what happened?_ Dude, your face is all blue!"

"Get me some ice, will ya? Dammit if my face is scarred, I'm fucking going to kill someone." Aomine growled, sitting down.

Kise returned with an ice pack and handed it to him.

"Where's Akashi?"

"He went inside to wash up. He got stabbed in the chest." Aomine replied.

"WHAT? For real? What happened?"

"Man, you should have been there. We met up with the other gang, and it began all perfectly. It was all respect and too civil for a moment, like everyone was tense but didn't fight or anything. Then Akashi asked their leader formally if they had anything to do with our attacks." Aomine grimaced as he pressed the ice-pack against his cheek.

"_And?"_ Kise pressed.

"_And_ he told us that he had no idea what we were talking about. Akashi retorted by saying that he hopes they don't and turned to leave when the leader went crazy. He started going on and on about 'you suspecting me?' and started bitching."

"The heck!" Kise laughed.

"I know. Anyways, you can tell how it went down from there. We had a rumble, Akashi popped the leader in the face. He was like 'who gave you the right to yell in my face, trash?' Damn that was hilarious." Aomine grinned, before flinching from the pain.

"And how is he now? Akashi, I mean?"

"Boss? Yeah, he got hurt pretty bad. They outnumbered him those cowards, but he made sure no one knocked him out."

Kise laughed again, getting up to grab them a beer, "Now that's our boss."

* * *

_"You're not my child, you do realize that? Which means I have no obligation to take care of you._

_Not my child, Not my child, Not my child...N-_

* * *

Kuroko quickly sat up, flipping the covers to the side. Gasping for breath, he smoothed his hair back, wiping the sweat from his forehead. What was the dream about? _Not my child_...what does that mean?

"Nightmare?" A voice called from the darkness.

Kuroko startled, looked at Akashi who was sitting on the chair across the room. He could barely see his face, hidden in the shadows.

"Akashi?" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my room." He uttered. " I should be the one asking you that."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know where to stay and-"

"It's alright. Stop apologizing." Akashi interrupted him. "What was your drea-"

Clenching his stomach, Akashi bent over groaning in pain.

Kuroko jumped out of the bed, grabbing his shoulders before he fell of the chair.

"Akashi, what's wrong?" Kuroko set him back against the chair.

Akashi smirked, his face clearly showing that he was hiding his pain by covering it with a grin, "Just a stupid fight, don't worry yourself over it."

"Just a fight?" Kuroko took a good look at Akashi, glancing at his bruised face. Akashi had one hand laid against his stomach. Eyeing it, Kuroko frowned.

"Take of your shirt." He commanded.

"What?"

"Your shirt, take it off." Kuroko repeated, raising his voice.

"Who the hell are you ordering me-"

Kuroko ignored him, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Not too quickly, dammit." Akashi complained, sucking in his breath.

Throwing his shirt aside, Kuroko inspected his body. He was bleeding, his chest stained with dry blood. There was a visible cut on his stomach, about an inch long, possibly from a blade.

"You need to clean that up and stitch it."

"I know what my wound needs. I was going to do it later. After I slept for a bit."

"Are you crazy? Stop being so stubborn, I'll go get the supplies." Kuroko ran out of the room before Akashi could stop him.

Returning, he grabbed a chair and sat across Akashi. He was holding a damp cloth and a stitching kit. Akashi reached for the cloth, but Kuroko pulled it away, saying that he'll do it.

"I don't recall hiring a nurse for me." Akashi scowled at him.

"Shut up." Kuroko laid the cloth against the cut, dampening it. Akashi bit his lip as he tried not to move. When he was done, Akashi grabbed the kit and began to stitch himself. Kuroko watched him silently as he pulled the thread in and out of his skin, grimacing every time he stuck the needle inside his skin. When he was done, Kuroko put the kit away and helped him bandage his wound. Sitting across him, Kuroko asked, "What happened?"

Sighing, Akashi laid his back against the chair. He eyed Kuroko.

"Is your memories slowly coming back?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, in bits and pieces. But that's not what I asked you."

"What was your nightmare about?"

Was he not going to tell him anything? Why was he purposely avoiding his question? He was going to leave him in the dark again.

"It was with the woman again. Seriously Akashi, what-"

"What'd she say this time?"

Giving up, Kuroko realized that no matter what he said, Akashi wasn't going to tell him anything.

"She said something how she has no obligation to raise me since I'm not her child."

"Hmm...So possibly a step-mother or guardian of yours?"

"I think so."

Akashi yawned, closing his eyes. He bent his head back against the chair.

"You should sleep on the bed. I'll go somewhere else."

"You don't have to, I can sleep downstairs."

"No, no. I already slept, besides this is your room."

Moving, Kuroko helped Akashi to his bed. Laying down, Akashi threw the covers over him.

Kuroko silently left the room.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is so stupid, I was surprised when I saw so many views/follows.**

**Thanks for reading my stupid story anyways...XD**

* * *

"Get the hell out Aomine!" Midorima yelled.

"What? I thought I'd entertain you for a bit!" Aomine grinned.

"How's spurting water at him '_entertaining'_?" Kise asked.

"Kuroko should know. Hey, Kuroko, isn't spurting water at someone wounded good?" Aomine turned around to ask Kuroko. He was watching them, sitting on a chair to the side. After he left Akashi last night, Kuroko ended up sleeping on the couch downstairs. Somehow he was dragged into this. Aomine told him they were going to 'visit' Midorima and he wanted to see how he was doing.

"No, its not." Kuroko answered.

"See?" Midorima exclaimed.

"Well, good thing your back into shape. The week is almost over and we need to restock already." Kise mentioned.

"Back into shape? I got shot, dumb ass!" Midorima reminded him.

When they walked in the room, they found him sitting up, awake. Kuroko had noticed that his face wasn't as pale as yesterday, the color returning to his eyes. Akashi must have treated him well.

"How's Akashi doing?" Midorima asked Kuroko.

"Still sleeping." Kuroko replied.

"I guess will do the restocking without him." Midorima pushed up his glasses. "You'll have to stay with Akashi, Kuroko, in case he needs anything."

Kuroko nodded. And then asked curiously, "Restocking?"

"Supplies are running low and I need to catch up on the orders." Midorima explained.

"Yeah, like we have time to do that kinda of stuff." Aomine added.

"Right? I don't know how you do it, Midorima, but we're glad to have you as our slave." Kise patted his head.

Moving away, Midorima grunted, "You guys would be sleeping on the streets. Someone has to deal with the ordering, I do it only cause you both refused."

"We thought that you, as a proud glasses nerd would want to do it instead. We were just trying to be nice leaving all the 'smart' jobs for you, while we do the dangerous one." Kise grinned. Aomine nodded eagerly, in agreement with him.

"Alright, shut up both of you." Midorima got up, sighing. "Back to work."

* * *

Akashi groaned in his sleep. His stomach was growling from hunger and he felt his throat dried up. Yawning, he got up from bed, grimacing in pain. His body ached. His wound still hasn't healed yet and on top of all the pain, he also had had a killer headache that won't go away. Slowly getting up, Akashi walked out of the room, not bothering to put on a shirt or shoes.

In the kitchen, he grabbed an apple and ate it. Throwing the core in the garbage, he pulled out a can of beer and went back upstairs to his room. Plopping down on his bed, he popped open the can, feeling incredibly annoyed all of a sudden. Setting the can down on the drawer beside his bed, he opened the drawer and pulled out a joint and lit it. Exhaling, he slid down into his bed and looked up at the ceiling. A knock sounded on his door.

"Come in."

Kuroko opened the door, walking in.

Akashi just nodded hello to him, puffing out smoke.

As he walked toward Akashi, Kuroko sniffed, his nose curling in disgust._ "What are you smoking? _Don't you realize you're injured?"

"So what?"

"So what? You should worry about your health. Smoking weed is especially bad for-"

Akashi burst out laughing, before stopped himself, involuntarily clutching his chest.

"_Shit."_

"You see?" Kuroko pointed out. He sat across Akashi on the bed. "The others went out saying something about restocking." He informed him.

"Oh? That's good, Midorima must be back into shape then."

"Do you still feel any pain?"

"Nah." He grabbed his can of beer, taking a sip. Alcohol was good for not feeling pain.

"Weed and alcohol?" Kuroko moaned.

"Yes, mother. Weed and alcohol. Welcome to the notorious gang life." Akashi saluted him, raising his can in the air.

"I never knew that being in a gang automatically means you have to drink and smoke."

"It doesn't." Akashi agreed.

Clearly Akashi wasn't going to listen to anything he said. Kuroko didn't even know why he was bothering himself lecturing him about his health.

"I still haven't thanked you for saving me." Kuroko suddenly remembered. "I wanted to thank you before, but I forgot."

"You don't need to do that. Any idiot would have done the same."

"But you could have chose to leave me there."

"And I didn't. Besides, Aomine was the one who really found you. Thank him."

"You're really not going to let me thank you?"

"I don't want your thanks." Akashi set his can down and slumped into the bed. It was silent after that. Kuroko watched him, as he closed his eyes. Dozing off, Akashi fell asleep.

Kuroko got up and left. He was still going to thank him later anyway.

* * *

"How much have we sold so far Midorima?"

"About half, our new supplies will be here in a half hour or so." He told Kise. "Murasakibara is currently shipping our other goods to one of our customers. Our new shipment should also arrive soon."

"Didn't they say something about new drugs? What the heck is 'new' drugs?" Aomine called from the back of the garage.

"Apparently there is this new drug circulating around the market gaining popularity. It's really strong and can make a person feel really high. Stronger than other drugs people take."

"And make you do crazy things as well." Kise added.

"And it makes money?" Aomine asked.

"Apparently."

A large, white truck pulled over and parked in front of the garage.

"They're here." Midorima announced.

* * *

Kuroko looked out the window from the kitchen. After leaving Akashi, he went back to his room, not knowing where else to go. But he grew bored and decided to go back downstairs. A truck pulled over and headed toward the back. Looking out, Kuroko saw Midorima and Aomine come out of the garage to greet the man who came out of the truck. They shook hands and the man went back to open up the back of the truck. They began to unload.

More drugs?

Kuroko decided to go and see what's going on, despite Akashi telling him not to go near the garage.

* * *

"So the drugs are supposed to make you crazy high? Like out of the space kinda high?" Aomine grunted as he pulled out one of the large boxes from the back of the truck.

"That's right. It's in high demand right now." The man clarified.

Kise popped open one of the boxes laying on the floor. "Let's check this baby out." He pulled out a bag filled with blue tablets. "Doesn't look that..._crazy." _He eyed the bag.

"Let's finish unloading first." Midorima instructed.

As they finally unloaded the last haul, Midorima went up to the man to pay.

Kuroko who was watching the the whole time from the back steps of the house, walked up to them.

"What's that?" He pointed at the boxes, asking them.

"Hey! It's Kuroko!" Kise exclaimed, turning around.

"Huh? What's he doing here?" Aomine looked over Kise at Kuroko.

Kise grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled him inside. "Check out these babies! We're gonna be rich!"

"You still haven't taken one of the pills and you're already high." Aomine shook his head at him.

"I can get high on air." Kise grinned, and then added, "Or life."

"And women." Aomine also added.

"And that too." Kise smirked, not denying.

Kuroko interrupted them, "What are you going to do with these drugs?"

"Easy. Sell them off." Aomine replied, simply.

"And people actually buy that?" Kuroko asked in disbelief.

"Since you're a good kid, you wouldn't know anything about how things go down here." Aomine patted Kuroko's shoulder. "Stay pure, man."

Kuroko scowled. He didn't want them to treat him as a kid, especially since they're the same age.

"Before we use them," Midorima said as he came up to them, "We'll have to make sure Akashi checks the new drugs just in case we've been ripped off. "

"Oh man, if these drugs are fake, _he'll rage." _Aomine said.

"Should we bring him a box?" Kise offered.

"Yeah, grab him one and show him." Midorima agreed, pointing to one of the smaller boxes on the side. Kise grabbed one and walked out of the garage.

Midorima turned toward Kuroko. "Fancy seeing you here. Have your memories returned yet?" He asked, curiously.

"No. I haven't had a vision in quite a while."

"Interesting." He replied, clearly uninterested.

A phone rang from Midorima's pocket. Pulling it out, he answered. "Yeah...they're coming now?...Ok, one sec." He walked out the garage.

Soon after he left, Kise came back after sending Akashi one of the drug boxes.

"You gave it to him?" Aomine asked him.

"Yep, he said he'll open it up and check it out." Kise glanced at Kuroko, adding "He also said he wanted to see you.

Kuroko surprised, left. Did that mean Akashi knew Kuroko went inside the garage and wanted to yell at him for it? It's not like he touched anything..."

* * *

Knocking on the door, Kuroko entered Akashi's bedroom.

"Akashi, did you need-" Kuroko began, before freezing in shock.

Akashi was sprawled on the floor, his back against the wall, with his head bent down to his chest. He was still shirtless from the time he last saw him, sweat visible on his chest.

Rushing to his side, Kuroko grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"_Akashi! Akashi!_ What's wrong?" Kuroko cried, his eyes assessing his condition as he scanned his body. He laid his hand against his forehead. He was burning hot.

Slowly, Akashi raised his head and opened his eyes. They were diluted, eye lids drooping and half-closed.

"Kuroko...what are you yelling for?" He murmured.

"What's wrong with you?" Kuroko asked him again, his face full of worry and concern.

Chuckling, Akashi leaned forward and stroked Kuroko's cheek gently, his eyes dreamy.

Startled, Kuroko moved away, and Akashi's hand fell back to his side.

Akashi frowned in annoyance, "What's wrong?"

_What's wrong?_ Akashi wasn't acting the way he usually does. His face wasn't serious and composed as it usually was, but relaxed and carefree. Kuroko remembered that Kise brought him a box of the new drugs they got today. Did he end up taking some? But wasn't he going to just inspect them, not _take_ any? Glancing at the bed, Kuroko noticed the small box, open. Sure enough, Akashi did take some after all. This wasn't him being sick and dizzy from yesterday, it was the effects of the drug.

"You took some of the drugs?" Kuroko exclaimed. "_Why would you do that?"_

"To see if it works, idiot." Akashi explained_. "And it does." _He smirked, getting up to his knees. Swaying to the side, Kuroko caught him before falling.

"You should lay on the bed. Come on." Kuroko put his arms around Akashi's shoulders and helped him up. Kicking off the box from the bed, he set him slowly down. Moving away, Kuroko stood up, planning on getting him a glass of water. However, Akashi didn't let him get away that easily. He moved quickly, despite being unable to move on his own, and grabbed Kuroko's shirt, pulling him down onto the bed. Caught off guard, Kuroko fell against Akashi.

"Hey, what are you-" Kuroko exclaimed, pushing himself off him, one of his hand against Akashi's bare chest.

Akashi grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Kuroko fell awkward against the bed. Pulling him, Akashi set himself on top of him, his eyes full of mischief and hunger.

"Where do you think you're going?" Akashi slurred, lazily.

"What do you think _you're _doing?" Kuroko shot back.

Akashi leaned toward him, their faces millimeters apart. Laughing softly, he said, "Taking payment for..." He caressed Kuroko's cheek, titling his face to the side. "...letting you stay with us."

"P-Payment?" Kuroko stuttered. He felt trapped, held down by a ravenous beast, eyes starving.

Sliding his hands around Kuroko's shoulders, down his arms, and toward his hands, he curled his fingers around Kuroko's fingers. Bringing Kuroko's hand to his face, Akashi breathed against the back of his hand. "_Vanilla."_ He confirmed.

Kuroko watched him silently, his eyes widening.

"You still haven't properly thanked me. " Akashi reminded him, smirking from behind his hand.

"But you said you didn't want my thanks!" Kuroko complained.

_What was he saying?_ He told himself that he was still going to thank him either way.

"I didn't mean I wanted _just_ your thanks." Akashi snickered. " I let you stay with us and healed you for free."

Kuroko didn't know what to do. Or even what to _say. _He already knew that he had to thank Akashi and to repay him somehow. But Akashi didn't want him to tell him just '_thank you_.'" What more did he want from him? Looking at Akashi's smoldered eyes, Kuroko already began to suspect what he _really_ wanted.

Gently pushing his chest a bit away from him, Kuroko blurted, "Akashi, you're not yourself. You should lay down, drink some water, and-"

"Why are you ignoring me?" Akashi's eyes flared in anger.

Kuroko fell silent.

Scrambling off him, Akashi pushed himself away almost falling off the bed. Grabbing the blankets on the bed, he caught himself.

Kuroko sat up, reaching out to help him. Akashi slapped his hands away.

"Get out!" He growled. "GET OUT!"

Kuroko eyes widened in surprise. "Wha-"

"Get the fuck out!"

Kuroko wordlessly slid off the bed and left the room, confused and hurt.

* * *

On his way down the steps, Kuroko ran into Kise walking up the stairs.

"Oh Kuroko! What did Akashi say? About the drugs?" He asked.

Kuroko, face pale and emotionless, replied wryly, "I don't know, go ask _him."_

"Huh? What do you mean '_I don't know'?_" Kise frowned. "Didn't you-" he abruptly stopped talking after noticing Kuroko's pale expression.

Ignoring him, Kuroko walked past him, leaving Kise wondering what the heck is going on.

* * *

Akashi sat up, tearing through his hair. He was sweaty, hot, and felt _like shit._ His head felt like it was going to explode. He could barely keep his balance, feeling incredibly dizzy. Every few minutes, he would hear a ringing in his ears and would black out, only to wake again feeling much worse.

Kise pushed open his bedroom's door.

"Hey, Akashi, what's-" He froze, looking at Akashi.

"What do you want?" Akashi said silently, not looking up at him.

"Man, did you take the drugs? You're a mess, boss." Kise observed.

"I feel like a mess." Akashi agreed.

"How the heck people take that drug? Man..."Kise trailed off. "Oh yeah, what's up with Kuroko, he looked kinda mad." Kise added.

Upon hearing Kuroko's name, Akashi groaned loudly.

"Damn, I fucking screwed up."

"Huh? What happened between you two?"

_Like he was going to tell him._

"Ah..." He pushed back his hair. "I yelled at him for a bit." Akashi lied.

"That's all? He should get used to your temper by now..." Kise grinned.

Akashi nodded, wanting him to leave him alone already. He wanted to rest until the drug effects wore off. And then go see Kuroko. When he did finally leave, Akashi fell back into his bed. Pushing away all his thoughts of Kuroko, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

"So, what'd he say?" Aomine asked Kise as he walked in the garage.

Sitting across him on the table, Kise took off his blue hat and set it down on top of the table.

"He looked like shit. I was talking to him and he looked spaced out and dizzy."

"Damn. Thank god I didn't take any of that drug."

"I wasn't going to let you if you did." Midorima declared. "These drugs are for our customers only. Akashi was only verifying if they worked."

"Chill out, man. I wasn't going to take whole box of them." Aomine replied, sarcastically.

"Who is coming to buy them?" Kise asked Midorima, curiously.

"Someone called making an offer. Apparently word got out on the streets that we're holding new drugs and they wanted to buy them all from us."

"Wow. All? When are they coming?"

"Tonight."

* * *

Kuroko sat up on the mat in his room, brooding. He was trying to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. He was too preoccupied with what happened between him and Akashi today. He kept reminding himself that it wasn't actually _him. _Yet, he still felt like he was being punished for something he'd done. But he still felt like he really didn't do anything _wrong, _and if he did, he didn't know _what_. It was _Akashi's fault _for taking that mysterious drug in the first place. It was _Akashi's fault _for not acting himself today because of it_. It was his fault that he started touching him affectionately._

So why was Akashi furious at the end, kicking him out?

Kuroko pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

* * *

After pretending to sleep for two hours, Akashi threw the covers off him finally getting up. He felt much better, he could now walk straight without worrying about swaying or falling down. He took drugs before out of curiosity, but not once did this happen to him. Losing complete control over his actions and doing something he never thought he'd do.

Dressing, he threw on a jacket and pulled open the door, heading toward the garage where the others were at.

* * *

"Yo! Feeling much better?" Kise greeted Akashi.

"The effects worn out. What are you guys doing, sitting down?"

"A customer should be arriving soon, we're waiting for them." Midorima informed him.

"I see. Where's Murasakibara?" Akashi glanced around.

"We got a call about a shipment problem with one of our previous customers. I sent him to check it out."

"Good."

A car beeped behind them. A small, green Honda parked in front of the garage. Three men dressed in hoodies, one in a baseball hat got out of the car. Walking toward them, they pulled out their guns, aiming directly at them.

* * *

Kuroko was about to fall asleep when he heard a car pull over. Curious, he decided to see what's going on.

* * *

As soon as the men took out their weapons, Aomine jumped across the table and grabbed his own gun that was sitting on the counter. Situating himself in front of Akashi, he aimed back at them. Kise who was standing on Akashi's other side, pulled out his switchblade that he always carried with him. Midorima silently watched their commotion from the table.

"Now, now..."The man in the middle with the baseball hat mused. "Let's not get hasty here, we just want you to give us everything in the garage and no one will get hurt."

Akashi laughed out loud, his face transforming into a terrifying smile. Aomine and Kise looked at Akashi in disbelief from the corner of their eyes, but they didn't say anything.

"As if we'll believe you." Akashi mocked, his head tilting to the side, grinning.

The men glared at him.

"Is he a dumb ass?" One of them asked, incredulously.

The man with the hat who was standing in the middle, glanced at Akashi furiously, his lips curling.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" He asked, his eyes full of hatred. "Are you making fun of us? You think we're not being serious here?!"

_"You_ think you can stroll in here and assume we'll just let you take everything? No complaints at all?" Akashi snarled.

The man was about to reply when he looked sideways, noticing something. His lips slowly curled into a smile.

"If you don't give us everything..." He pointed the gun to the right. "I'll kill off your friend over here."

Akashi and the others glanced to where he was pointing his gun. Akashi noticed a glimmer of blue hair from the side of the garage.

_Damn it, why'd he have to come?_

The man with the baseball hat motioned to one of the guys to grab Kuroko. He snatched him, holding a gun to his head. Kuroko stared at Akashi, his eyes frightened by the situation.

_Why'd you have to ruin everything Kuroko?_ He told him that he should never come to the garage. _He told him._ He didn't want to drag him into the gang world, it was all for his own sake.

"Damn it, Kuroko..."Akashi whispered.

"Give us all the drugs you have or I'll blow a hole in his head." The man threatened. "And lay down your gun." He looked at Aomine.

"Ha? I don't fucking think so! Who the hell are you guys anyway?!" Aomine growled.

"You guys still haven't figured out who's been targeting you yet? I thought your fucking leader would know by now, what a useless leader ya got." The man laughed, holding Kuroko tighter.

All of Akashi's arrogance disappeared. These were their targets, his enemy was_ right in front of him._ He wanted to take them down right here and now, but he couldn't. Not if it would risk Kuroko getting hurt.

"Unload all the boxes and give it to them." Akashi ordered them, giving up. "And lay down your gun, Aomine."

Aomine shot him a surprised look. "What?!"

"_Do it."_

Kise was first to move, grabbing a nearby box and setting it in front of the men while sending them a look of disgust before grabbing another. Usually situations like this, Akashi would somehow outsmart the enemy and take control of the situation. But in this case, he felt trapped.

Kuroko continued to stand still, sending Akashi apologetic looks. Akashi stared at him silently.

After they finished unloading, Midorima set the final box in front of the men.

"Alright, you got your drugs, now give him back." Akashi commanded carefully, not wanting to provoke them.

"_Oh we'll give him back_, but not until all the goods are in the car."

Two of the men standing on either side of the man with the hat began to load the boxes in their car. The man with the hat hung on to Kuroko. When they we're done, the man with the hat pushed Kuroko away, releasing him from his grip. Kuroko crashed into the ground.

He was about to turn around and head back to the car where the other two men were waiting, when he turned around. "Oh, and one more thing." He added.

He held up his gun and aimed at Akashi,"This is for you bastard trying to make fun of us."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**For some reason I keep getting messages/reviews about how if it's already over or that I should continue this. You guys this isn't a one-shot, it's a chapter story! _I am continuing it._**

**Anyways, thanks for reading it and sorry about the misunderstanding.**

* * *

_"Today, we come here to honor a friend of ours who is leaving us today forever. He was a kind man. Always eager to help others. He was a business man, a father, and a dear friend."_

_The boy stood in front of the casket, staring at it. It was foggy, early in the morning, the sun just rising after a long storm that have passed during the night. The grass was still wet, his shoes already caked with mud. A cold air blew past them almost knocking off his hat. The woman beside him smoothed her black dress, as she stood next to him motionless. She was wearing red lipstick and her skin was pale white. There were no tears visible in her eyes. She stood upright, and glanced at the casket emotionless._

_After the priest finished speaking, he ended his speech with "God rest his soul, Amen." The guests who came, began to file out bidding their condolences to him and the woman. After the few who lingered behind departed, he walked up to the casket and laid a single red rose he was holding throughout the ceremony on top of the wooden casket. _

_"Goodbye, father."_

* * *

_After his father was buried, the boy returned home, back into his weary life. The home felt empty without his father's booming and bright presence. It was like an important addition of the house was removed all of a sudden. His step-mother slowly began to distance herself from him. If he would come into the same room she was in, she would get up and leave immediately, not bothering to glance at him or meet his eyes. His dinners were often alone, she eating out most of the times. Eventually their conversations slimmed down to nothing but an empty greeting or farewell. Sometimes days passed and she would not a say a single word to him. He knew that his relationship with her wasn't strong from the day his father married her. It was like he was in the way of their marriage, so he tried to not come between her and his father whenever possible. But her actions toward him after his father's passing convinced him that she never truly cared for him._

_Eventually she began to host parties despite his father's death only two months ago. She claimed that it would brighten up the mood in this dark, depressed house. He didn't argue, only stood out of her away, careful not to upset her. Soon after, she began to have affairs with men that came to the parties. But he still didn't argue nor scold her actions. It was enough that she did not care for him and acted like he wasn't living with her. _

_One day, she sat across him when he was eating supper, surprising him. She pulled out a paper from her large purse and set it in front of him. It was an enlistment form for the army. Not knowing how to respond, the boy started silently at the paper, waiting for her to explain. She told him to sign it and join. It will be a 'nice' experience for him, she said. Unwilling to agree this time, he bluntly refused, claiming that he had an important future to worry about and that he had to worry about his studies. This infuriated her. She began to cry, saying that it was out of compassion, that she wanted him to see the world and become a man like his father. Unsure what to say and shocked by her reaction, he took the paper. He didn't want to see her upset. _

_Filling it out, he promised to go right away and send it after he returned from school. Going out, he went to his black car parked in front of the lawn and drove off, not noticing her running out of the house shortly afterwards and driving her car after him._

* * *

The shot rang in the air, everyone completely frozen. The bullet hit Akashi right into his chest, the force knocking him to the ground. His motionless body laid across the floor, a red puddle of blood quickly forming.

There was a shuffling of feet, as Aomine, Kise, and Midorima scrambled toward Akashi. They were shouting at each other and panicking. One of them flipped Akashi over and began to apply pressure to the wound. The other took of his shirt and ripped a piece out and applied it to the wound to stop the bleeding.

During all this commotion, Kuroko, who was still on the ground, stood up on his knees, his mouth wide open. He watched them, frozen in shock. He wanted to scream, but no sound came out. He wanted to run to Akashi and _help him_, but he could not move.

_This was all his fault._ It was his damn fault. If he didn't stay inside, if he didn't go to the garage just like he was told not to by Akashi, Akashi would not have gotten hurt.

Tears dripped from his face, his breath becoming shallow. He felt a pain in his chest, his heart beating too fast for him to catch up.

Noticing him, Midorima came toward him.

"Kuroko! Kuroko, what's wrong?!" He exclaimed noticing his tears. "We need to lift Akashi back into the house, come and-"

Kuroko couldn't hear what he was saying. He was paralyzed in fear, in fear that Akashi might really _die_. Feeling incredibly dizzy, the world spun and he couldn't support his balance no more. He tumbled into the ground, passing out.

_It's all my fault..._

* * *

"We need a doctor, he won't last long!" Midorima screamed.

They laid Akashi down on the mat where the medical supplies were. Kise grabbed a bottle of alcohol and gauze, while Aomine carefully removed Akashi's shirt. There was a bullet hole visible planted on Akashi's chest, the area around the hole turning blue.

_"I fucking know we need a doctor._ It's usually Akashi who treats the wounded!" Aomine yelled.

"A dead man can't treat himself." Kise commented. "Someone call Murasakibara, tell him to come back and bring a doctor with him."

Aomine rushed out of the room. And then came running back.

"Where the hell is he going to bring a doctor from?" He snarled.

Midorima, who was applying a gas mask to Akashi's face, replied,"Just make him go to a nearby hospital and ask for a doctor come."

"What if the doctor refuses?" Aomine asked.

"THEN BRING HIM BY FORCE!" Midorima snapped.

Aomine rushed out, phone in hand.

"Alright, we'll keep him like this. Just stay here and keep applying pressure to the wound and we'll have oxygen pumped into him as well." Midorima instructed Kise.

"Where are you going?" Kise asked.

"To check on Kuroko in the next room. I put him in Akashi's room. He is still passed out, possibly from the shock." Midorima said.

* * *

It was dark. He was enveloped by an endless darkness. Memories flashed across his dreams, as he remembered everything. Every mystery he wanted to solve about him was presented to him by the darkness. It shook him as he realized what really happened to him. Everything began to make sense, he now knew who he was and where he came from, and how he ended up here.

And this revelation made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

Aomine ran out the door to greet Murasakibara. An old man dressed in complete white came out of the car holding a brief case.

"Fucking_ finally!_ Hurry inside!" Aomine led them back inside and up to where Akashi was.

The doctor entered the room. "Oh dear...everyone _out._" He ordered Midorima and Kise, shooing them away.

They left the room without a word, Kise throwing a worried look at Akashi before exiting.

"What took you so long?" Midorima said angrily to Murasakibara.

"Don't look at me like that, I had to make a detour from all the way on the other side of town and drive to the nearest hospital. And I also had to convince one of the doctors to come. That old man saw me. He was going to leave for the day, but he kindly agreed to come." Murasakibara replied, defensively.

Kise, who slid down to the ground against the wall, put his head between his long legs. "Dammit, I hope we're not too late."

"Don't say that, man. It'll work out." Aomine scolded him. "_It has to_. It's the boss we're talking about, he won't let a bullet bring him down." He added, as if he was convincing himself.

* * *

After the doctor came out, he spoke to the rest of the gang, telling them to keep watching over him in case he gets a fever and to change his bandages often.

"So, he's okay?" Kise asked, incredulously.

"Yes, I pulled out the bullet and stitched him back up. He should regain consciousness in about two days. Make sure he doesn't move a lot when he wakes up and to drink lots of water. I left some pain killers by the bed if he needs some."

Midorima shook his hand, "Thank you so much! If there's anything we could repay..."He shoved his hand in his pocket, taking out some money.

The doctor shook his head, refusing the money. "I don't want your money, I chose to heal this young man because it's my job to save lives. I won't ask how he got shot, I'll keep quiet about this, just make sure to take care of him. He is still a young man with a future in front of him."

Murasakibara led him out, promising to drive him home safely.

* * *

After what felt like years, Kuroko woke up and found himself alone. He immediately recognized the room he was in. It was Akashi's. The fact that he was in his room made he remember the incident before. His stomach churned in panic. _Is he ok? Did they take him to a hospital?_ Kuroko threw the covers to the side and slid off the bed. His legs were wobbly, due to inactivity for a long time. He ran toward the door and opened it.

He rushed to the next room where they usually put the wounded, '_his'_ room. Opening it, he found him. Akashi had a gas mask pumping air into him and a white blanket gently tossed over him. He was wearing a white t-shirt, the bandages visible below it. His eyes was closed, his chest slowly rising and falling in an unchanging rhythm.

Kuroko softly shut the door behind him and sat on the floor beside the mat where Akashi rested. Exhaling, he lifted his hand and laid it across Akashi's forehead.

_Good, he didn't have a fever. _For some reason, every time someone is hurt or wounded, the first thing he checks for is their body temperature. He knew that this habit of his was brought on by his own father. His memories returning made him remember everything about himself. Who he was, his family, and where he lived. He remembered it all. Akashi was right, it would take something eventful to spark him back to remembering everything. Now all was left was for Akashi to wake up so he could tell him. He wasn't going to leave his side until he does.

* * *

"Dammit!" Aomine threw his cigarette to the floor and began to pound it with his feet.

"I can't believe they got us like that." Kise sighed. Kise and Midorima were sitting around the table in the almost empty garage. Customers came by today but they were not able to sell them anything.

Aomine walked back toward them and plopped down on the chair across them. "We should find out where those bastards came from and beat the shit out of them." He said, viciously.

"I was thinking about that too. " Midorima pushed up his glasses, folding his arms across his chest. "It's already clarified that they were the ones who targeted us, not the south gangs. It was them who killed those suppliers of ours and it was them who shot me, and now Akashi."

"So what should we do?" Kise pressed.

"Maybe we can start by predicting where their next move is and catch the by surprise like they do in the movies?" Aomine suggested.

Kise rolled his eyes, "This is real life dumb ass."  
"No, he's right." Midorima interjected.

_"I am?"_

_"He is?"_

"Think about it." Midorima sat upright, leaning toward them. "What's their goal? Those guys, what are they after based on their attacks on us?"

"Drugs." Kise and Aomine answered at the same time.

"Exactly. And who else sells drugs besides us?"

Kise's and Aomine's eyes widened as they began to register what Midorima was trying to say.

"The south gang..." Kise trailed off.

"Not them!" Aomine moaned.

Leaning back, Midorima replied, "Yes, the south gang."

* * *

Kuroko just finished re-bandaging Akashi's wound and dressed him his t-shirt back on. Throwing away the old bandages, he returned by his side. It was nighttime. It felt like he woke up no more than an hour ago when in reality nine hours had already passed. And throughout the entire time since he walked in, Akashi gave no signs of movement. It was like he was a lifeless body, stuck on monotone. The room was silent but the sound of Akashi breathing softly.

Someone walking up the steps broke the silence. Turning around, Kuroko saw Midorima open the door to the room and walk in. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Kuroko.

"Oh! You woke up!" He said.

"I woke up a long time ago. I came here to check on Akashi and watch over him." Kuroko replied.

"Is that so? So I guess I don't have to worry about nursing him back to health. We'll leave it to you then."

Kuroko nodded.

"Are you feeling much better now? You surprised us by blacking out." Midorima asked.

"I got back my memories."

"Huh?! Really?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Now you can return to your family." Midorima smiled, encouragingly.

Kuroko shook his head," Not until Akashi is better. It's my fault he got hurt and I want to make sure he's alright before I leave."

"I see. Well, you can stay until then. Just make sure not to go outside in case we get another attack. We're working on finding the men responsible."

"You're going to catch them?"

"Better than sitting down and doing nothing."

* * *

Three days passed and no signs of Akashi waking up. The doctor informed them that he should begin to regain consciousness by the second day, yet Akashi still slept on. Kuroko, not once, left his side. He made sure to clean his wound, apply ointment, and close it with new bandages each day. Occasionally someone from the gang would walk in and check up on Akashi before leaving shortly after. They were too busy with trying to find the enemy and was caught up with finding ways to get back into business with the little money they had.

Sometimes Aomine would walk in with a plate of food for Kuroko, setting it beside him. When he returned, he found the plate still sitting on the floor, untouched. He would smack Kuroko on his head, threatening to shove the food down his throat if he didn't eat the food. Yielding, Kuroko ate the food without a question.

On the fourth day, Kuroko brought with him a notebook and pen when he came to see Akashi in the morning. He sat across him on the chair where the table in the room was. Kuroko thought that maybe writing down all his memories down would be helpful in case he lost all his memories again in the future. He pressed the pen against the paper and began to write. "_My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am from..."_

_"_What are you writing?"

Kuroko looked up quickly, his face full of shock and disbelief.

Akashi sat up on the mat, his lips curling in disgust as he ripped off the gas mask, cursing.

Kuroko threw the paper on the floor and glided across the room toward him.

"Akashi! You're awake!"

"No, shit. Why does it feel so cold in this room?" He looked around in dismay.

"Do you feel better? Any pain at all?"

"Your voice screaming at me is becoming to be a pain." He scowled. "_I'm fine."_

"That's wonderful! Thank god!" Kuroko eyes teared up as he looked at the finally awaken Akashi.

"Hey...What's wrong? _Kuroko_..."Akashi said slowly as he stared at Kuroko.

Wiping his eyes, Kuroko smiled at him. "We-I thought you were going to die." He laughed, his voice breaking.

"How long was I out?"

"Four days. Murasakibara brought you a doctor and he saved your life. You were unconscious since then."

"Is that right? That fool did something noteworthy for once." Akashi grunted. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're working on catching those men who robbed you guys."

"I see." Akashi looked at Kuroko, eyeing him. Kuroko looked pale, with dark circles formed below his eyes. "You look like shit, have you been sleeping at all?" He observed.

"When I get really sleepy, I do."

_"When you get really sleepy_...seriously? Kuroko, I'm fine, go get some rest." He ushered him to get out.

"But-"

"You need some sleep. How is my personal nurse going to take care of me, if he's half dead himself?" He pointed out. "_Now go. Rest."_

Kuroko stood up and left. Now that Akashi was better and back to himself, he didn't have to worry about him as much. Sleep sounded good right now.

As he walked into the next door room, Kuroko remembered that he still haven't told Akashi that he regained all his memories nor apologized to him. _Should he-_

No. Sleep first and then he'll tell him everything later.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I'll post next chapter ASAP.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing really happens in this chapter, but the next two chapters things will heat up. I had to get the 'apology' out of the way and prepare for the upcoming fight for Akashi and the rest of the gang.**

**I have a break in the next three days, so I might post a double chapter soon as well! XD**

* * *

"Man, we actually thought you were going to die!" Kise exclaimed, leaning his face toward Akashi.

Aomine snatched Kise's shirt from the back, pulling him away from Akashi, smacking the back of his head, "Don't say that dumb ass, it's bad luck! Besides, look at him! _He's fine!"_

"But I thought he really was going to die, like he was _majorly hurt_. There was blood _everywhere." _He moved away from Aomine, fixing his shirt.

"Kise, shut the hell up, I'm not dead. " Akashi snapped.

Akashi was sitting down on the mat on the floor watching them hanging over him, chattering away. He began to feel like those animals in the zoo, trapped in their cages as people stared at them, pointing.

"Well, we're glad to see your alright. You gave us quite a scare. Kuroko must have taken good care of you." Midorima commented. He was standing in front of Akashi, arms crossed.

"He told me." Akashi said. "And he also told me how you're going after the man who shot me and his friends. Pray, tell me, how the hell are you guys going to accomplish that?" He tilted his head, eyebrow arched.

"I thought of the idea, by the way!" Aomine chimed in, grinning.

"I was asking Midorima. " Akashi said, sternly, ignoring Aomine. Aomine frowned and fell silent.

"I was thinking about where they might strike next and figured out that their next target had to be someone who sold drugs like us. And there is only one other group besides us who does sell drugs in the slums."

"The southern gang." Akashi imputed.

"Exactly." Midorima continued, "If we speak to their leader, we can bribe him into complying with us by pointing out how they will be targeted by this group that attacked us. If they comply and decide to work with us, it'll benefit both them and us. We get our revenge and they'll avoid any casualties or future loss of money."

"A bribe...I see. That does sound like a doable plan." Akashi agreed.

"That's what we thought too."

"But how the hell you guys know that they'll come back for more?"

"We don't. But since we found out that there were other attacks by them in other areas, I figured they'll finish off the southern gang, since Mursakibara told me that they also bought the new drugs we had. I believe their true target is those pills."

"I see. Alright, you guys can pull through with this plan. When will you guys start?" Akashi asked.

"We're waiting for Mursakibara to ask for permission to have an audience with their leader." Midorima explained.

"Good. Just make sure to take things easy, don't provoke their feisty leader of theirs, and take caution. I can't help you guys with this one, so be careful and don't screw up." Akashi advised.

They left.

* * *

Sighing, Akashi slid back onto the mat. Despite acting tough in front of them, he still felt like shit. The bullet wound was still numb, the slightest touch sent pain signals all over his body. He still haven't seen Kuroko since he sent him off to bed. Not waiting for him, he took a painkiller pill and drank some water. He still wasn't sure what to tell Kuroko when he comes back. Memories of his frightened face and his pleading look reappeared, reminding him of that day. He hated himself for making him go through that, he was still a kid no matter how you looked at it. He already been through a lot with his amnesia, and for him to be dragged into his gang activities were too much. He shouldn't have let him stay with them. Or at least he should have made sure to threaten him or something so he wouldn't have come to the garage. But it was too late for that.

Thinking made him more tired, especially when thoughts of Kuroko crept in his mind. He felt confused and mad at the same time. He was confused why thinking of Kuroko made him so worked up, why he felt a strong desire to protect and shield him. And yet, he was also mad. Mad for letting him stay with them, mad for letting him get involved in their gang problems, and especially mad at himself for letting himself get involved with this boy. Akashi threw his arm over his eyes and tried to sleep, forcefully pushing all his unwanted thoughts away.

The door suddenly flew open, surprising him. Peeking under his arm, Akashi saw Kuroko walk in. He was holding a plate of food he had prepared for him.

"Akashi? You awake?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah." Akashi lifted his arm from his face and sat up. Sleep will have to wait. Kuroko settled beside him on the floor and handed him the plate.

"I fixed you something to eat in case you were hungry. Have you taken the painkillers yet? Sorry, I accidentally overslept. Oh! And I also need to change your bandages, let me go grab some, I'll be right back!" He scurried away.

Akashi silently watched him as he walked toward the table where the medical supplies were. He set the plate down on the floor, not feeling hungry.

Kuroko started to shuffle around in the drawer, talking about how he has to make sure to eat and not move a lot. And then he went on about how he has to make sure to take painkillers only when he needs to, blah blah. Feeling annoyed all of sudden, Akashi groaned, wanting Kuroko to shut up.

Kuroko turned around quickly to look at him. "Is something wrong?! Are you feeling any pain? I can-"  
"That's not it." Akashi interrupted him, loudly.

Walking back with the bandages, Kuroko looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're being very annoying, Kuroko." Akashi admitted.

"Huh?"

"It's like your babying me or something, and I'm getting pissed just listening to you." Akashi replied, nonchalantly.

"I'm sorr-"

"Just shut up."

"Sorr-"  
"_Kuroko."_

Kuroko fell silent, his head hanging low. His hands fell into his lap, bandages in them. Feeling suddenly guilty, Akashi looked at him from the corner of his eye. _What was wrong with him?_ Kuroko was trying to help him and he just treated him like shit. And yet, after everything that happened between them, Kuroko was walking around like nothing happened. Going on and on about his health, like any doctor would treat to a random patient. He wanted Kuroko to yell at him, not take care of him. Akashi wanted to apologize to him for being rude and wanted to tell him his true intentions, but apologizing felt unnatural to him. He selfishly wanted him to forgive him for drawing him into their world, for taking advantage of him when he was on drugs, for...

"Um, Kuroko. I...I...can you please change my bandages?" Akashi blurted. He was going to apologize to him, and this is what he came up with? _To help him? _When he couldn't even save Kuroko, he's still asking him to do things for him.

Kuroko looked up at him, noticing how uncomfortable Akashi felt asking him that. Wordlessly he nodded, asking him to remove his shirt.

Lifting the hem of the shirt, Akashi pulled it over his head and set it beside him on his pillow. Facing Kuroko, Akashi stood still as Kuroko began to remove his bandages.

"Does it hurt?" Kuroko asked him, his head still bent down as he worked.

"No." Akashi replied.

An ever-growing awkward silence slowly crept between the two boys. It was like they both wanted to say something to each other but could not form the words to say it. They were waiting for one of them to make the move.

Swallowing, Akashi began, "Kuroko, about the other day, I want to apologize to you."

Kuroko set the dirty bandages that were covered with Akashi's dry blood on the side, and began to open up the new ones. As he removed the wrapper off the bandage, he asked, confused, "Apologize?"

"Yeah, I want to apologize for dragging you into our gang problems." Akashi said and then added in a critical tone, "But I still think you should have listened to me and stayed put in the house."

"So you're apologizing and yelling at me at the same time?" Kuroko raised his eyebrow.

"Exactly." Akashi said, not bothering to deny what he just said. "And I want to thank you for taking care of my health these past days."

"And now you're back to thanking me?" Kuroko sighed deeply, "It's nothing, you can just accept me taking care of you as my way of saying 'thanks' since you didn't let me thank you last time." He reminded him.

Akashi scowled but didn't say anything. Kuroko glanced at him. It looked like he was deeply unsatisfied of what he just said. Did he not want his 'thanks', or...?

Kuroko frowned, setting the bandages in his lap,"Also, why are you even apologizing? It was my fault that I didn't listen to you. I should be the one apologizing to _you, _not the other way around_." _Kuroko pressed.

Dumbfounded, Akashi stared at him."What the hell are you talking about? Why would _you _apologize?"

"It was my fault you got hurt, if I stayed out of the garage, they wouldn't have made me their hostage and forced you to listen to them. You were trying to save me and you ended up getting hurt because of me." Kuroko explained, sadly.

Akashi burst out laughing, clenching his stomach.

Kuroko raised his eyebrows in complete utter confusion. Why was he laughing at him?

"_What's so funny?" _Kuroko threw him a dirty look.

Akashi caught his breath and glanced at Kuroko, "You think I got shot because of you?" He exclaimed, his eyes mocking him. "Kuroko, that man was going to shoot me regardless if you came or not. _I_ provoked him into shooting me, they just used you to get the drugs. Stop blaming yourself, idiot."

"But-"

"Kuroko, it's not your fault. Alright? If it makes you feel better, you're forgiven. So stop feeling guilty." Akashi said.

Kuroko exhaled in frustration, but didn't argue. He still felt somewhat responsible.

"And also, that wasn't the only thing I wanted to apologize for." Akashi added, his face uncertain.

"There's more?"

Akashi smacked him on his head, playfully. "Of course idiot, did you lose more of your memories while I was out?"

"Actually, I regained them all." Kuroko admitted.

"What? _For real?"_

"Yeah, I remember everything. I think what happened to you sparked me into regaining all my memories."

"And you're telling me this now because...?"

"I was going to tell you after you finished talking." Kuroko motioned him to continue.

Shaking his head, Akashi continued, "I, um, wanted to apologize for my actions when I was on those drugs, I think I may have confused you by my actions and...well..." Akashi trailed off, in loss of words.

Kuroko blushed a furious red. Memories of that day flashed through Kuroko's mind. Akashi pinning him to the bed, caressing his cheek, inhaling the scent of his hand, and looking at him dreamily with his intense eyes. Kuroko became to feel uncomfortable, his head hanging low, not sure how to reply. Why was he feeling this way? A small tingling in his chest arose, as he avoided Akashi's eye contact. He had completely forgot about that day, Akashi's injury completely overriding that day.

"You were on those drugs, you weren't exactly in your state of mind." Kuroko forced out, not meeting his eyes. He moved to get up and throw away the old bandages, but Akashi snatched his other hand and pulled him back down. His eyes looked at him with such intensity, his face completely serious.

"_No. _It's still inexcusable, stop letting all my bullshit slide, Kuroko." Akashi insisted, his voice _strained_ with emotion.

"Even so, you were on-"

"Dammit Kuroko! _Can't you be less forgiving for once?_ I took advantage of you! _It was wrong_. You should be yelling at me right now, not apologizing for being an inconvenience. Here I am regretting that day, and you sit here like it was nothing to worry about! It shouldn't have went down like that, not at that _time and place."_ Akashi burst out, his teeth clenched tightly.

Kuroko eyes widened in shock. Akashi froze, realizing what he just said, dropped Kuroko's hand.

"Akashi...?" Kuroko stammered, his voice breaking. What was going on? What did Akashi mean it shouldn't have went down like that?

"I just don't want you to lie to yourself, you should try to be more commanding." Akashi ran his fingers through his hair angrily. "You should hate me."

"I don't." Kuroko whispered, softly.

_"You should."_ Akashi pressed, sighing. "I need a joint right now..." He had no idea what he was saying, a joint sounded too good right now. It'll make him shut his stupid mouth up before he said something embarrassing again.

"You can't-"

_"I know." _Akashi groaned to his nagging nurse_, _"You said something about regaining your memories, did you find out how you crashed?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, yeah. It was like I thought, my step-mother tried to kill me, although I'm not sure exactly why but I think it has to do with my father's passing. It must have been a factor. I also know where I live now." Kuroko replied, as he resumed bandaging. He stuck the bandages onto Akashi's chest.

"What a bitch." Akashi sneered, grabbing his shirt off the pillow beside him and put it on.

Sadly, Kuroko nodded in agreement, softly laughing. He stared at his fingers in his lap.

Akashi looked at him. It was unfortunate that his own family back home was broken. It was different for Akashi, he could care less about his father, who was locked up in jail for killing his mother. He found out that he was thrown in jail after he ran away from home, happy that bastard was going to rot in a cell all his miserable life.

Reaching for Kuroko, he pulled his head toward him, pressing his forehead against him. Kuroko's wide blue eyes stared back at him.

"No matter what you find out, I'll stay by your side. So stop carrying all your emotions in you. You can stay here if you don't want to go back. And if anyone starts complaining from the gang, I'll make sure to beat the shit out of them for you, OK?" Akashi reassured him, realizing that he just did another embarrassing thing. As soon as Kuroko leaves, he was going to smoke a whole pack of cigarettes.

Kuroko's eyes teared up, his lips trembling he replied, "Thank you."

* * *

"Hey, Midorima! Murasakibara is back!" Kise yelled from outside the garage. Murasakibara parked the truck in front of the garage, coming out. Kise followed him inside.

"Yo." Aomine greeted him. "What'd they say?"

Mursakibara joined them on the table, "They agreed to talk to us. But they said something about no weapons and other confusing stuff. I forgot. But they said yes."

Aomine kicked him from under the table. "What kind of shitty answer is that? We're you even paying attention when they were talking to you, you dumb ass?!"

"Aomine, knock it off." Midorima scolded him, turning toward the scowling Mursakibara. "Did you mean that the meeting will take place as long as we don't bring weapons?"

"Yes. They said something that we could come tomorrow...or the day after..." Mursakibara scratched his chin, as he forced himself to recall.

Midorima sighed, losing patience. "Kise, can you please call them up and clarify?"

Kise stood upright in his chair, "Huh? Why me?"

_"Just do it."_

"Wait, they said tomorrow." Murasakibara suddenly cried. "Yeah, now I remember."

Midorima turned toward him, "Are you sure?"

"Retard." Aomine mumbled under his breath at Murasakibara.

Not hearing him, Murasakibara replied to Midorima, "Yeah. He said tomorrow at night."

"Alright then." Midorima said. "Everything's in place now, tomorrow night it is."

* * *

The next day, Kuroko woke up to the sound of thunder, rain drizzling in the morning. Yawning, he pulled over the covers. After finishing bandaging Akashi yesterday, he ended up spending the day with him, helping him catch up on what happened while he was sleeping for four days. There wasn't anything new he had to tell him except for a few things. Kuroko had spent most of those days waiting for him to wake up, sitting by his side the whole time, there was nothing else he could tell him. After regaining his memories, Kuroko could have chose to go back home. He wanted to go back and speak with his step-mother, to visit his father's grave, and to return to his previous, safe life. But he could not. Not until Akashi was fully healed. Despite Akashi convincing him that it wasn't his fault, Kuroko still felt like he was somewhat responsible.

Getting up from bed, Kuroko dressed quickly and walked out of the room to the one next door. Opening up, he found Akashi standing shirtless in the middle of the room, stretching.

"What are you doing up?" Kuroko exclaimed.

Akashi turned around and beamed, "I feel much better. Less dizzy and I can walk now."

Kuroko scanned his body. Akashi did look less pale and the light in his eyes had returned.

"Still, you shouldn't push yourself." Kuroko shut the door and walked to where he was standing.

"I can't stay sitting down for a long period. And I'm certainly not going to stay sleeping all day." Akashi pointed out. "I'm a gang leader, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Kuroko replied, sarcastically. "Well, I guess I'm glad to see you're okay. Now I can leave without having to worry about you."

Akashi who was stretching his back, froze. "_Leave?" _Outside, thunder roared in the far distance, the rain pouring down hard.

"Obviously, you think I'm staying here? I have to get back to my home. There are things I want to sort and get answers to." Kuroko said, playfully.

Akashi tensed up and didn't reply. He looked away from Kuroko, "I see." He bent down to grab his shirt and put it on. "When are you leaving?" He asked, curiously.

"I was thinking until you finally healed, but since your okay now, I guess I'll leave tonight..._if I can?"_ Kuroko pleaded. He wasn't sure why he was asking permission.

Grabbing his bottle of water from beside his pillow, Akashi took a long sip before finally replying.

"Do what you want. It's your life."

* * *

Murasakibara parked the truck a few feet from the building in the distance. After waiting for about twenty minutes, a group of men walked out the building.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Midorima sighed.

Walking alongside him, the rest of the gang followed suit, meeting up with the southern gangsters.

Nodding hello, their leader shook hands with Midorima. "How's Akashi faring? Is he much better? Heard what happened to him, what a shame."

What a liar, Midorima thought.

"He is improvng each day. He'll be back in perfect health in no time. But Akashi isn't who I wanted to discuss today, although he is a small part of it."

"Of course, or I wouldn't have agreed to this meeting. Go on."

Aomine stood next to Midorima, clearly already bored by their exchange, while Kise and Mursakibara just watched silently.

"We came, believe it or not, to give you some insight that might help your gang greatly." Midorima began.

_"Help us?"_ Their leader laughed, bitterly. "How so?"

Aomine who was hardly paying attention, glared at the leader.

"We have reached the conclusion that your gang is the next target on the list by the men who attacked us the other day. They are going after your drugs, especially the new, blue pill ones." Midorima pointed out.

"What?!" The leader replied, scowling. "And how do we know you're not shitting us right now?"

Aomine, not able to keep quiet anymore, burst. "Because we want to find those damn bastards and beat the shit out of them for shooting our boss and taking our goods, that's why!"

The leader was about to throw a nasty reply back at Aomine, but Midorima quickly interjected. "He's right. We want to get our revenge and the only way to do so is by you agreeing to help us. You'll benefit from this if you think about it. We get our revenge, and you'll avoid any future causalities or the probability of them acquiring your goods as well."

"And what if you're wrong?"

"Then no harm done. We'll just, if you agree, ambush them before. If they don't come, just count it as a miscalculation on my part."

The leader and his gang members who were standing behind him, looked at each other thoughtfully. Sighing, the leader finally agreed, claiming this is the last time he'll do any 'favors' for us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And to those who reviewed, thank you! Your precious comments keep me motivated to write more and update quicker ~~ =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a sucker for quick updates =D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since Akashi woke up, Kuroko had barely any time for himself. He spent most of his days watching over him, making him his meals, and accompanying him in the room. Yet, today was different. Today he was finally going back home. Back where his step-mother is still living her life, thinking that he was dead. When his memories came back to him, he tried to ignore them at first, focusing only on Akashi. But just now, as he prepared to leave, he realized the choice he was about to make. Kuroko was so eager to return home that he forgot who he was returning to, a woman who tried to murder her husband's son. But Kuroko's habit of convincing himself that there must have been a reason for her actions was strong enough to make him not reconsider his decision. He was going to confront her today and seek the truth.

He had nothing to pack, so he quickly dressed up, while he stared at himself in the mirror. His blue bed hair was ruffled and he looked more shabbier than usual. Did he grow taller? _No, of course not_, Kuroko sighed. At least he didn't have to worry about his step-mother not recognizing him, that's for sure.

He asked Akashi to move back into his room yesterday, instead of sleeping on the cold mat on the floor, but he blatantly refused, claiming he got used to sleeping on the mat. In fact, ever since Kuroko told him he was going to leave, Akashi avoided talking to him, keeping their conversations to a minimum. When Kuroko brought him food, he ate it without a question, when he usually threw a tantrum how it tasted like 'shit' and how his cooking skills sucked. At first, Kuroko thought Akashi was upset that he tried to apologize to him or maybe he was still mad over Kuroko's lack of will to 'hate' on others. But Kuroko knew Akashi wasn't the type that would dwell on such trivial things. So why was did Kuroko feel Akashi wasn't himself and somehow it was his own fault?

From the moment he came into their life, Kuroko found himself growing closer to the gang, notably Akashi. He realized that they had so many similarities, despite their differences in personalities. They both lost their fathers, although Akashi claimed to care less about what happened to his old man. But like always, Kuroko could read him and he knew he wasn't completely telling the truth. That was another thing he noticed about him, Akashi wasn't good at displaying his emotions, unless it was annoyance or rage. He was absurdly stubborn and it made Kuroko so, _so._...

Kuroko sighed, and sat on the end of the bed. It wasn't just that. Whenever Kuroko was around Akashi, he felt confused and his body would heat up, an unknown tingling in his heart. It always happened, especially when Akashi would touch him. Kuroko would scold himself afterwards, telling himself over and over that Akashi is a gang leader, a trouble maker. This feeling in his chest only grew worse after the bedroom incident, when Akashi was forcing himself on him. It confused Kuroko. He didn't want to feel like this toward a stranger, especially since he was leaving him today.

Exhaling, Kuroko stood up and walked out of the room. For some reason he felt nervous seeing Akashi today. He told himself yesterday, that he'll check up on him before leaving. He ran into Aomine yesterday who offered to take him back home if he wanted, but Kuroko refused, seeing how they were occupied with something else. How could he be an inconvenience to them till the very end?

Tapping on the door, Kuroko heard Akashi call for him to come in. Opening the door, he found him sprawled on the chair beside the couch, smoking.

"I thought we agreed that you won't smoke until you fully healed." Kuroko grumbled, mildly.

Puffing out smoke, Akashi replied with a hint of sarcasm, "Well, according to you_, I am _fully healed."

"I'm leaving." Kuroko told him, in case he needed the reminder since he looked out of it.

"I know."Akashi replied, resuming his smoking, not meeting his eyes.

Feeling gradually frustrated, Kuroko continued, "And I wanted to say good-bye before I left."

Coughing, Akashi caught his breath before finally responding, "Later."

_Later?_ He just told him he was leaving and that's all he could say? What happened to the Akashi before, who told him he'll stay by his side, no matter what? Was that all talk?

"This might be the last time we see each other." Kuroko informed him, feeling immensely annoyed."And I might _not come back."_

Akashi winced at his words, but didn't say anything. He just lit out his cigarette tossing it over his shoulder, moving to take another from his pack that was laying on the desk beside him.

Kuroko moved to exit the room, feeling incredibly angry. He could at least say _something_, not acting like he could care less.

"You're welcome to come back, if something happens with that step-mom of yours."

Kuroko stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Akashi. Akashi met his eyes, unwavering.

Now he was trying to be kind to him? Why did Akashi have to be so confusing? One moment he would berate him and another he was like a new, different person, suddenly caring. He could not understand him one bit, and the thought that he might never will saddened him. He wanted to thank Akashi for everything he did for him until now. For saving his life twice and supporting him. For cheering him up, and defending him. He just realized that he actually haven't thanked him yet. Yes, he did thank him by nursing him while he was injured and unconscious, but Akashi still looked unsatisfied with his _'thanks'._

And Kuroko knew what he wanted instead. He couldn't keep back his emotions anymore. All this time, Kuroko was lying to himself, concealing what was plainly in front of him. Kuroko knew Akashi wasn't mad at him, he knew why he was treating him like that. _He knew why, _and it made him hate himself for realizing too late. He was actually going to leave and he entirely disregarded Akashi's feelings. Biting his lip and mustering up the courage, Kuroko sauntered over where Akashi was sitting.

"I'm pretty sure the rest of the gang wouldn't mind if-"

Kuroko locked his lips onto Akashi's, silencing him. Closing his eyes, Kuroko kissed him passionately. Akashi, who was frozen a moment ago, returned the kiss eagerly and just as quickly. The kiss was sweet and soft, as their lips eagerly sought one another. Akashi's breath reeked of alcohol and his lips tasted like ash from the joint, but Kuroko didn't care. All the confusion that bubbled in him while he was around Akashi disappeared. All he felt was Akashi's lush lips brushing against his, hungry and desperate. Finally, Kuroko broke the kiss, as he and Akashi caught their breath, their faces millimeters apart. Leaning away, Kuroko stood upright and breathed,

"I hope you can accept _this_ as my thank you for everything."

And he left, without another word to the flushed Akashi, who stared behind him at the closed door.

* * *

Akashi was surprised by the kiss, it shook him senseless to think that Kuroko would valiantly make the first move. The kiss caught him off completely off guard, not expecting such a bold move by Kuroko. Akashi never met someone who shocked him and invaded the personal barriers he set up for himself long ago as Kuroko had just done. His lips were still taut from the pressure of Kuroko's lips, his fingers lingering on them.

But Akashi would not be fooled. He knew that kiss was not a 'thank you' kiss as he claimed it was. It was a 'goodbye' kiss no matter how he looked at it.

* * *

This was probably the fourth puddle Kuroko almost sank in. Since last night's storm, puddles of water formed in all the holes and ditches on the streets. It was now cloudy, the air cooler than warm. After leaving the house, Kuroko headed toward the site where he crashed. He recalled that there was supposed to be a bridge above the site that'll lead him back to the city. But first he had to get through the slums first. As he walked, his head low, careful not to attract attention to himself, he bumped into an old woman who was holding a bag of empty bottles. The bag flew from her hand and they all tumbled and rolled on the ground. So much for not attracting any attention.

"I'm so sorry." Kuroko cried, bending down to pick them up.

"It's alright dear." She croaked. She had on a large jacket, holes visible on the back.

He picked up the last bottle that sank in one of the puddles and dropped it in the bag. He handed her the bag back, apologizing.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Why are you in such a rush, that'll cause you to run in a poor old lady like myself?" She teased.

"I'm heading back home, I don't live around here." Kuroko answered her, truthfully.

"Well, I hope you're happy. Where ever you're going..."She coughed, walking away slowly.

Kuroko stared after her silently. What did she mean by that? _Crazy old lady, _he shook his head, and resumed walking.

* * *

Now that he felt much better, Akashi decided that it was time for him to get back to being a gang leader. Besides, that position right now was so tempting and fit perfectly with his current mood. To release his stress and anger at his fellow gang members. Yelling at them felt too good right now. The room he was in soaked him with unwanted memories that he did not want to think of.

Exiting the room, Akashi headed downstairs and out the back where the others were. Entering the garage, Akashi noticed that only Kise was inside, sitting on the table smoking.

Noticing Akashi, he lit out the cigarette and stood up, "Akashi? Are you sure you should be up right now?"

"Shut the hell up, I'm perfectly fine. You guys need to stop acting like I lost a limb or something." Akashi snapped, sitting across him. "Where the others at?  
"They're buying some of that new drug and they're going to load them the southern gang's base." Kise reported, sitting back down.

"What? What are they planning?"

"Apparently, Midorima thinks that if word gets on the street that the southern gang's is holding a huge amount of that drug, those men might come out and loot it."

"Like setting the cheese on a trap for a mouse."

"Yep."

"And what are you doing here?" Akashi asked him, directly.

"Guarding?" Kise offered, his head tilted sideways.

"There's nothing to guard anymore." Akashi sneered. "Let's get out of here and go help them." Akashi rose from his chair.

"What about Kuroko?"

Akashi stiffened when he heard his name. Not meeting his eyes, Akashi replied icily, "He's gone."

* * *

_There's the car! Finally! _Kuroko panted, as he laid his hands against his knees, catching his breath._ He made it._

For a second, he thought he was walking in the wrong direction and was afraid he would get lost in the slums. Walking toward the car, he noticed it looked exactly the way it was since he last saw it. Up above the car was the bridge, just like he recalled. Walking on top of the rocks and over the hilly grass, he reached over to the road where cars swept past him on the street.

Kuroko attempted to hitchhike a ride like he saw people do after getting out of prison on t.v. shows, but to no avail. Giving up, he resumed walking along the road, eventually reaching a small town nearby. Entering a gas station on the corner of the street, he asked for directions to the address he recalled to be his home. The man at the register kindly gave him the directions. Thanking him, Kuroko resumed walking and headed down the road. As he walked, he noticed the evident difference of the life in the city than in the slums. How it was much cleaner and safer. After some time, he began to notice the distance between each house widened and the homes becoming much larger. He entered the area where he lived, where the wealthy resided in. Turning the corner, he noticed a familiar house in the distance.

It was his family home.

As he drew near, memories resurfaced reminding him the times he spent walking around this block and the huge lawn around the house he explored as a kid. Reaching the gates of the front house, he inserted the code he had memorized and was ingrained into his mind, and the gates opened. Walking up the long and wide steps, Kuroko rang the doorbell, feeling incredibly nervous.

A tall, unrecognizable man opened the door. Was he a new servant?

"Who are you?" He barked at him. _Clearly not the behavior of an obedient servant, _Kuroko thought.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Is the lady of the house in?" Kuroko replied, politely.

"Kuroko?" He turned around and yelled out toward someone, "There's a boy who claims to have your family name, come see this!"

Kuroko didn't bother to correct him, calling him out on 'claiming' his own name. He patiently waited.

A woman in a tight short, red dress wearing black heels and splattered with make-up walked behind the man. As soon as she laid her eyes on Kuroko, she screamed.

* * *

Kise parked the car in front of the building and Akashi got out, slamming the door behind him. Kise raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything, following him. _The boss is sure back,_ he thought.

They walked toward where the southern gang's hide out was and entered the building. It was wide on the inside, tables sprawled against the walls and large windows that reached the ceilings. Shadows crept along the walls as spider webs hung from the ceiling. In the middle of the building, a group of men were working on a car parked inside, arguing about why the engine won't start. The building was much bigger then their own base. Their base included their main home and a large garage in the back, that had a back room they had attached to increase the size. Akashi knew that the building the southern gangs took hold of was an abandoned one, where industry once was in the slums before going bankrupt.

"Well, look who is here..." The leader turned around, noticing Akashi walking toward them. "I thought you were on your death bed." He mocked.

Aomine who was standing beside Midorima, turned red. "What'd you say, you bastard?" Curling his hands into fists, he moved toward the leader. Midorima grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back. "_What are you doing? We got them to agree with us and now you're going to screw everything up!"_ Midorima hissed in his ear.

"Aomine, you need to calm down..." Murasakibara muttered, his voice disapproving.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, you useless idiot!" Aomine growled.

Akashi and Kise watched them, their faces unreadable as they stared at their bickering. Their dispute, however, had a positive impact in the room, since it lightened the tension in the room from the moment Akashi had entered.

"Aomine, control yourself." Akashi demanded. He turned toward their leader who was watching them, trying not to laugh. "As for you, I hope you're going through with this plan." He questioned him.

"I thought we already agreed on it." He grinned.

"We did. But looking at your clown face, It seems to me like you think this plan is a joke." Akashi replied, darkly.

The smile wiped off his face. "What'd you say?" The men who were working on the car, stopped and watched their conversation.

"If you think I'm going to risk my men's lives because you find us asking a 'favor' from you is hilarious, then I'm calling it off. You already bought the new drugs, so they'll be coming after you. Why should we care what happens to you? You can get shot and robbed for all we care." Akashi said, flatly.

Everyone stared at him, astounded. Akashi knew their leader well, he had to make sure they followed through with this plan. But that wasn't the only reason why he was pissed, he knew he should calm down, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Hey Akashi, whoa man. I didn't say anything about quitting the plan." The leader laughed weakly, walking toward him.

Akashi threw him a disgusted look, "Then instead of wasting my time, while you guys play around with that piece of junk of yours, how about we figure out what will do when they do come?"

The leader looked at him, obeying. He yelled at the men to leave the car for later and gather up.

Kise who was still standing next to Akashi, smirked. The leader was like Akashi's dog, despite all his boasting, he was still a weak, little shit compared to Akashi.

* * *

After a long pause, she sucked in her breath sharply.

"Oh my God!" She clamped her hands against her mouth, her eyes wild and round. "How...Ho-"

The man standing next to her, stared back and forth between her and Kuroko, gently laying his hand on her back, supporting her.

Kuroko stood silently, registering her reaction. She was honestly surprised to see him, therefore she _did think _he was dead.

"I'm back." Kuroko told her, not sure how to begin or what else to say.

She ran up to him and buried him within her arms, hugging him tightly. Leaning back, she grabbed his face between her arms, her eyes running up and down, as if she still didn't believe it was actually him standing there. "I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed, her voice breaking apart.

"I thought I was going to die, too." Kuroko replied. " But someone saved my life. However, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I came to ask you for an explanation about _something_." He met her eyes, his voice completely calm and serious.

Sensing his tension and the unknown question beneath his serious tone, she relaxed her grip.

Looking over her shoulder at the man standing there, Kuroko added, _"And I want to speak with her alone."_

* * *

**Kuroko the detective, next! Thanks for reading, as always! ~~ Please review, I'd love to know you're thoughts so far :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, double chapter release!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and are following this story. (I should have put angst as part of the genre whoops!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting across Kuroko on the white couch, she stared back at Kuroko, warily.

The house was just like Kuroko left it, except he noticed that some of the furniture was removed. Was she remodeling? The large walls, the golden seamed curtains, the round marble tables, the tall drawers with large vases on top, it was all just like he remembered it.

Everything looked familiar, except for the expression on his stepmother's face. She looked at him as if she was the happiest mother in the world. But he wasn't fooled by her façade. She was hiding something, and Kuroko was going to find out what.

"The house looks different." Kuroko commented, emotionless.

"We're moving things around." She replied, her voice shaking, looking incredibly nervous.

Kuroko studied her face before continuing, his voice hard "I don't want to drag this out, so I'm just going to be straight-forward with you. What I want from you is to tell me why you tried to kill me that day?"

Watching her, Kuroko assessed her reaction. Playing with her hair, her eyes widened, as she laughed weakly, choking, "Whatever do you mean, Kuroko? I have no idea what-"

"_DON'T LIE TO ME!"_ Kuroko stood up, yelling at her. "I saw you in the rear mirror. You chased after me and tried to kill me. I remember _everything!"_

"Kuroko, why are you getting so upset?" She asked, sweat dripping from her forehead. "I don't understand what-"

"I saw you! I SAW YOU! You call yourself my mother and you TRY TO KILL ME? You think I'm stupid? I always knew you hated me, wanting to get rid of me. So don't you lie to me, _mother. _I KNOW-"

"OK! OK! I'm SORRY! Stop yelling at me!" She stood up quickly, her hands up in front of her. "I did it!" She declared.

He wanted her to take her words back. He didn't want her to tell him this, but it was the truth and he had to face it. Kuroko voice dropped to a whisper, as he registered her confession. "_But Why?"_

Plopping back down in the couch, she buried her face into her hands. She began to sob uncontrollably. "I knew you'll hate me. _I knew you would._ Oh god. I don't deserve to live."

Kuroko looked at her, his voice unforgiving and unsympathetic, "Tell me _why."_

"I was depressed!" She blurted. She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot from her wet tears, mascara streaming down her pink cheeks. "After your father left me, I lost all sense in the world. I wanted to die myself. I loved him so much. I didn't want to live in a world without him, never to see him again. It was like there was a dark, black hole in my heart that wouldn't close. I felt like I was going crazy and there was no one for me to lean to." She burst into tears again, her body shaking.

That's not what he wanted to see. He didn't want her to act like what she did wasn't wrong. He would not let her fool him again with her fake game.

Grabbing her arms away from her face, Kuroko shook her, "_Then why did you try to kill me?_ I was there the whole time, you could have leaned on to me. I could have supported your pain and helped you through it. _So why?" _Kuroko pressed.

"It's because you looked like _HIM_!" She blurted out, sobbing.

Kuroko froze.

"Everyday I saw you, every time you spoke, even when you laughed, walked, everything! It all reminded me of _him. _How could I live with you, if I see him in you?" She argued, sniffing. "I couldn't contain my sadness anymore. I wanted you to leave, so I wouldn't see your face and wallow in my agony _over and over_. So I tried getting rid of you."

"By making me join the army." Kuroko revealed, softly.

"Yes. But you didn't want to. And then...and then I...oh please do forgive me, Kuroko!" She cried, pushing herself against him, hugging him tightly. Sobbing, she kissed his cheeks. "I'm _so sorry_. I'm really, _really_ sorry."

Kuroko didn't know what to do. She held him tightly, crying out to him to please forgive her.

"Everyday I went back to see if you were there." She wailed, her voice breaking. "Day after day, and I couldn't find you. I thought you were kidnapped." She cried into his neck. "I posted your picture everywhere, but no one called. I tried the police, everything. I began to lose hope and I thought you were..._dead_." She muttered, pulling back to look at his face again, smiling sadly at him, relieved that he was not.

Kuroko stiffened, not sure what to say or feel. She looked miserable, like she really did care that he was alive. But Kuroko could not bring himself to forgive her. She did try to kill him, no matter her reason, it wasn't something you forgive someone so easily for. But yet, he felt bad for her. He had no idea of the pain she went through after his father's death. He assumed her emotionless attitude mean that she did not care for his father's passing. Did she really hide all her emotions, ignoring him, all because she could not bear to see his father's face in him? How can she be so selfish?

Times like these made Kuroko wonder what Akashi would do in such situations.

"I can't forgive you," Kuroko began, "But I do understand you reasoning, but-"

She pulled him against her, crying in relief. "Oh thank you, Kuroko! I'd knew you'd understand me, you always were like that. Kind and-"

"But I still wished you would have told me your feelings in some other way." Kuroko interrupted her, finishing his sentence.

Hanging her head low, ashamed, she whispered, "I know. I know what I did was wrong, I shouldn't expect your forgiveness. I don't deserve it, never will." She looked at him hopefully, "But I do hope over time you'd begin to love me as your own mother again. I always thought of you as my own son, since I couldn't have kids. You were like a gift from God to me."

Kuroko smiled halfheartedly, not answering her. How can she say that? She never treated him as her own. He always thought that she hated him. Was she trying to save her hide by professing this? Kuroko wanted to yell at her and tell her she is lying, but he couldn't bring himself to. It felt out of character for him, to yell at a crying woman and to release his anger. He was beginning to get tired of their weary conversation.

Detaching himself away from her, Kuroko asked, "How's things with you since I was gone?"

Noticing the subject change, she played along, "Well, I tried to move on in my life and-"

"That man is your husband?" Kuroko intercepted.

"Ah, no he is my fiancée. I tried to move on, I couldn't handle living on my own in this house. I lost your father and then you. We're getting married soon, he's a good man. I...I grew to love him, but he knows that I am still in love with your father and will always have a place in my heart for him."

"Is he moving in?"

She looked away before replying, "I...I sold the house. We're moving away to another country, Spain to be exact, to start again." She revealed, carefully.

"What? How could you sell our house? This is my childhood home!" Kuroko complained, his voice loud.

"But I thought you were dead, remember? And like I said, I moved on! I can't bring myself to stay in a home where it's a constant reminder of my dead husband and son!"

"But I'm not dead!" Kuroko shouted.

"But I thought you were!" She replied, defensively. "How was I supposed to know you were coming back? I prayed for you each day, but you didn't come. And I couldn't wait any more, so I sold it."

Kuroko turned away from her, running his hands in his hair, frustrated.

She ran in front of him, making him look her in the eye. "I know how much this home means to you. I know! _Please listen to me."_

Exhaling, Kuroko glanced at her. Everything he hoped for was wrong. It was like everything important to him was being snatched away, piece by piece.

"We bought a nice, small home in Spain. We're planning to start a new life, and I want you to come with us. Don't worry, he won't mind. It would be like a nice, happy family. Isn't that what you want?" She looked at him, eagerly, shaking his shoulders. "We can forget everything that happened and live a new life!"

She kept rambling about how everything will be better and it would be like the perfect, happy family everyone wants, but Kuroko couldn't hear what she said. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say anymore. Kuroko hated her. He never knew he can bring himself to hate anyone in his life, as much as he hated her right now. She took everything he treasured in his life. She married his father, and took their special father-son moments, as if he was a nuisance to their marriage. She tried taking his life, just because he reminded her of his father. She took his home, just so she can live her 'happy' life with her husband. How can she think that Kuroko will go along with that? Just forget everything and live with a strange man and call him father? To take him from his homeland to an unknown country?

"I don't think so. You can live your life with that man without me. I'm staying here." Kuroko threw her a disgusted look, shoving her hands away from him.

Blindly, he ran out the house, leaving her and her 'fantasy' family behind. He ran down the steps, hearing her calling after him. Ignoring her plea's, he kept on running.

He felt betrayed, hurt, confused, and angry. He had no home, no where else to go. His father left him alone in this world with this mad woman. She claimed to love him, when she really wanted to silence him from telling on her for trying to kill him. He wasn't stupid. She didn't wait for him, nor tried to find him. She actually thought she got rid of him, just so she could be happy. She wanted to move on, so she wouldn't see her dead husband's face in him. She wanted to live peacefully and move on, and she tried to accomplish it by killing him.

Stopping, Kuroko looked around, not knowing where he was. Catching his breath, he slowed his pace and began to walk on the sidewalk.

He hated himself. For a second, he actually began to pity her. His kind heart urged him to forgive her, to live the lie she was offering him. But he could not.

_Stop lying to yourself._

Akashi had told him to be less forgiving, and he was right. He shouldn't let this pass. But she was already set on moving to Spain, and she already sold the house. So where was he going to go? He had no one anymore. He had left Akashi behind, how could he will himself to go running back to him? Kuroko already convinced himself that he wouldn't be an inconvenience to him anymore. Especially since the last time he saw him, he kissed him goodbye.

A sudden gush of cool air blew, causing him to shiver. Where was he going? Back to Akashi? Or back to his step-mother? And yet, he didn't want to go to either one. He felt alone, betrayed. Despite his emotions telling him to run back to Akashi's arms, his other side of him told him not to. Akashi doesn't have time for him, he had a gang to run. Why should Kuroko ask him if he could stay with them? Didn't he want this? To go back to the city, away from the dangerous slums?

Kuroko felt his face was wet, noticing that he was crying. Detesting himself, Kuroko walked back toward the slums direction, despite his body screaming at him to go back.

* * *

**Short chapter this time, I wanted to focus on Kuroko & his stepmother's reunion only. Next chapter will be much longer, promise!~~**

******Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**~~Warning: Murderous Akashi Ahead!~~**

* * *

The sun was out, shining above, radiating hot sun rays at them below. It was humid, the air dry and empty. It was hot enough to match Akashi's boiling blood as he waited for the bastards to finally show themselves. He was lying on the ground, his stomach against the rough pavement, the pebbles scratching his shirt when he shifted. The plan was simple. Akashi and Aomine would hide behind the parked car outside, while Kise and Midorima hid on the other side of the building where the tree's shadows covered them. When they arrive, they would make it seem like they weren't waiting for them, ready to pounce on them before they did anything suspicious. The southern gang members would come out to greet them normally, with their own weapons hidden in their pockets as a safety measure. But the heavy lifting wasn't going to be conducted by them. They would do the talking, while Akashi's gang would then patiently wait for the right moment, right when they suspect the men pulling out their guns, they would instantly surround them, catching them off guard. This plan would only work out as long as they don't get spotted.

Looking beneath the car, Akashi's eyes scanned around, waiting to spot the Honda.

"Do you think they'll actually come, boss?" Aomine asked. He was on his knees, peeking into one of the door windows. "What if they don't fall for our trap?"

"They are going to come, as long as we have the drugs, they'll come panting after it. Just wait and watch." Akashi craned his head, trying to get a better view, while scraping his elbow. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Kise frantically waving at them, trying to get their attention. Akashi and Aomine looked at where he was pointing. From afar, they could see the Honda driving up, heading toward them. They tensed and stood in place, getting ready. Akashi heard Aomine's gun click open, as he filled it with bullets. Akashi mimicked him, his eyes still on the moving car.

Akashi was going to get his revenge on that bastard with the baseball hat. He didn't know what was coming to him. Akashi was ready to unleash his fury on him. He has waited for this moment to come. No one can humiliate him and his gang and gets away with it. _No one._

The Honda parked in front of the building, a few feet away from the front door. They waited silently for them to come out, Akashi noticing the driver was wearing a hat. His mouth transformed into an evil grin, his anticipation almost making him jump from behind the car and beat the shit out of him.

But he stayed where he was, holding back his urge. He won't screw up everything, _patience._ Akashi clenched his teeth, watching the plan unfold.

The front door opened, and the southern gang, with their leader in front, filed out. The leader looked nervous, but he forced out a smile, greeting their 'customers'.

_If that bastard runs out on them and screws everything up, he was going to kill him,_ Akashi thought, grimly.

"Hello! Welcome! Are you guys customers?" The leader quaked, almost choking from fear.

And he calls himself a gangster?

The three men who were still sitting in the car pushed the car doors open. The man with the hat took one foot out of the car, asking, "You guys got any of the blue pills? We wanted to buy some if you did. Someone told us this gang was stocked full of them."

"A-Ah, yeah we do! How much you want?" The leader stuttered, his eyes darting around, landing on the car where Aomine and Akashi was hiding behind. The three men noticing his uneasy nature, tensed up.

It was time. If they don't act now, the plan would fail. Akashi stood up on his knees, pointing to Aomine to go the other way and split up. Motioning from behind the bumper, Akashi waved quickly at Midorima and Kise to get ready.

The men closed the doors behind them and began to walk toward the southern gang members. The leader, noticing them closing the gap between them, took a step back, involuntarily.

The man with baseball hat registered his reaction, his pace slowing. He motioned the other men beside him to stop. "What's going on?" He asked, carefully. Catching the leader's eyes darting again toward the car where Akashi and Aomine were hiding behind, he turned to where he was looking.

_Shit._ _They've been found out! _Akashi knew he shouldn't have relied on that scrawny leader to be of some help.

Quickly, he told Aomine with his eyes to_ go, go, go, go_!

"ARGHHHHHH!" Aomine screamed, jumping over the back of the car, plopping down, his gun raised high as he growled. "_DON'T FUCKING MOVE!_" At least Akashi doesn't have to worry about Aomine not getting things done. Fighting always came naturally to him.

Akashi swept the other way, and headed straight for his own prey. Before the man with the hat pulled out his gun hiding under his leather jacket, surprised by their outburst, Akashi plunged his gun into his forehead.

"Move and you die." He warned.

On his side, Aomine was strangling the other man, beating his fist into his face. He landed a blow to his chin, knocking him out cold. His body flipped onto the floor, unresponsive.

"Oi Aomine! Calm the fuck down, you'll kill him!" Akashi snarled at him.

"Don't worry, I beat the shit out of him. He's just out cold." Aomine explained, getting up, wiping his hands against the back of his shirt from the blood. He kicked the motionless man on the floor, finally satisfied.

The other man who was also with them, was standing with his hands held up, Kise holding a gun to the back of his head, while Midorima and Murasakibara stood back.

Mission accomplished. Now they can get the drugs they stole back and call it a day. But Akashi wasn't done.

"Drop you're fucking guns!" Akashi roared, "And you two! Or I'll blow a hole in his head!" He threatened, jabbing the gun against his forehead, his finger on the trigger.

The two men dropped their guns quickly, raising their hands up. "Alright, alright. You got us." The man with the hat said, throwing his own gun a few feet away from him, defeated. "Just don't shoot. _Please."_

"Oh, I'm not going to shoot you. " Akashi mocked, grinning. He motioned Midorima to collect their guns, who obeyed immediately. Throwing his own gun over his shoulder, Akashi grabbed his victim and kneed him in the stomach, catching him off guard. Akashi heard him grunt out in pain as he fell to the ground. Not bothering to let him catch his breath, he kicked him in the face, blood spurting out from his nose. Akashi's face went blank, his face dead. Only his eyes were alive- with hatred of him and aglow with murderous rage. Kuroko's frightened face popped in his mind again, as Akashi kicked the man harder again. He kept coming after him, smashing and smashing again, hearing his bones break. The man bled from his mouth, splattering blood against his chest. Akashi told himself to stop, but all he could see was red and _Kuroko_. He wanted to someone to stop him, but he kept going, landing another blow to his neck as he stumbled on the ground, screaming out in pain. Akashi felt his flesh tear, as he punched his fist into his face, crashing to the floor. Yanking him back, Akashi seized him by his leather coat's lapels and butted him, sending him flying again as he went down heavily, blood splattering on the ground and gushing from his face. Akashi pulled him up again, not nearly done nor satisfied yet. The poor bastard's breath hot in Akashi's face, as he begged him to stop.

"Do you freaking know why I beating the fuck out of you, you sad bastard?!" Akashi roared in his face, his hands sweaty and greased with his blood.

The man looked back at him, his face blue and purple, puffed and bloody. "F-For taking your drugs?" He trembled, answering his question.

What a damned fool! Where was his manly pride now? He was nothing but trash when he came to face with someone unarmed. Without a weapon, he was nothing. Akashi didn't even pity him, if he came to steal their drugs, he wanted it to be someone who was worthy to outsmart Akashi like that. Not to turn out to be a whiny ass bitch who begs for his life.

"Damn right, you son of a bitch. You think I'll let you walk away with my goods and not say anything?" He pulled him tighter, his face full of resentment and hatred, "No one fucking tries to rob us and get away with it!"

"Ok, Ok!" The man begged,"We'll give it all back!" He looked frightened, staring back at Akashi's murderous face.

Releasing him, Akashi shoved him into the ground. "I'm not fucking done, you piece of shit." Pulling out his switch blade from his pocket, Akashi was prepared to slit his throat, right there in front of everyone. "This is for Kuroko!" His words slipped out, before he can hold them back.

Akashi slashed the knife, aiming for his face. The man scrambled away from him, scurrying away for his pathetic life. Going after him, Akashi brought the blade down on him, only to realize it sliced not flesh, but air.

Aomine had grabbed Akashi pulling him back. "Whoa, Akashi! _Hold it_." Aomine stood between him and the half-dead man on the floor. "Didn't you say no killing?" Aomine reminded him, his eyes wide.

Suddenly, Akashi began to feel aware of his surroundings. The southern gang members had horrified look plastered on their faces. Kise who still holding one of the other enemies, was frozen in shock, but made no move to stop Akashi. It was like Akashi for a moment felt alone, his rage shutting everything out.

Dropping the knife to the ground, Akashi stared the man on the floor. "Murasakibara, take this man with you and bring back everything they took from us. _Everything._ If they resist, bring him back to me so I can finish him off." He commanded, his voice emotionless.

Mursakibara obeyed, walking toward where the man was, helping him up and into the car. They drove off, the man almost tripping over his feet as he scrambled inside the car, glad to set distance between him and Akashi.

* * *

There was dead silence afterwards. They all stared at Akashi as if he was a bomb ready to explode at any second. And why shouldn't they be frightened of him? Akashi's urge to get revenge and his desire to make that man feel pain overtook him completely. But Akashi knew it was no excuse, letting his emotions go out of control. Akashi usually wasn't overly violent. He was both disgusted and ashamed of his actions. And yet, he was amused. He felt like laughing. He was about to kill this man, it was like he was drunk with anger. He knew his reasons weren't as concrete as he made them out to be. He didn't just try to kill a fellow because he robbed them, or because he was shot by him. It was mainly because he frightened Kuroko, held him hostage and made him feel regret for being held hostage later. Yes, regret! And Kuroko blamed himself for being captured by this bastard. He almost killed a man, and it unnerved him but he couldn't deny that it freed him from his emotions. His rage within him rupturing out.

Akashi slowly curled up his lips into a smile. Was he going crazy?

Breaking the silence, the leader of the southern gang tried to lighten up the mood, "I thought it was only an ambush." He said, jokingly.

Lifting his head, Akashi smirked darkly, "You expect me to let them walk away, unscathed? Although, I did go a little to far..." He admitted.

_"A little?_ Man you went freaking crazy!" Aomine laughed, approving. Everyone joined in, Akashi's actions already forgotten.

"What about this guy?" Kise interrupted.

That's right. There was still one left still standing. Akashi glanced at him, and the man's eye widened in fear.

"Relax, I'm not going to eat you." Akashi frowned. "Let him go only when Mursakibara comes back with the drugs."

* * *

They sat outside, Akashi and the gang, under the shadows of the trees. The day was almost done, all was left was to wait for Murasakibara. The southern gang went back inside, ending their temporarily alliance. It seemed the relations between them had softened after today.

"You owe us one." The leader had told Akashi before leaving them.

"What do you mean? We helped you guys too, they were going to come after you as well." Akashi shot back, reminding him.

They grinned at each other, before he went inside. It seems like things wouldn't be as tense between their gangs. At least for now...

Murasakibara pulled up, coming back with the truck. This time the back of the truck was stocked full of boxes.

Strolling over to them, Akashi called out to him, "Did you get everything?"

"Yeah...but I didn't count." Murasakibara replied, scratching his head.

"ARGHHH! Useless piece of shit, why-"Aomine groaned, coming up behind Akashi.

"Shut up, Aomine." Akashi interrupted. "Midorima, if you will..."

Nodding, he climbed into the truck and began counting.

Akashi glanced into the front seat where man was sitting. He was trying to avoid making eye contact with Akashi. Not wanting him to scare him shitless, he motioned to Kise, who was still standing by the other man, holding him by the gun.

"Let them free, we don't need them anymore." Akashi instructed him. "And let them take that passed out idiot back there with them too." He reminded them, pointing at his still motionless body abandoned on the floor.

* * *

After they left, limping away, Akashi finally let out a sigh. It was over. He felt better, as if something heavy on his shoulders was finally lifted.

"Time to get back home already." Akashi puffed out. Climbing in with the rest, he sat in the passenger seat and Murasakibara started the car. They drove off.

As soon as they parked the truck in front of their house, Aomine slid the door open yelling, "We beat those muthafuckers up! Let someone mess with us again, and they're going _down!"_

Following him out, Kise smirked, "Why are you yelling?"

"He's the loud, obnoxious type." Midorima explained, as he stepped out. Shaking his head at them, Akashi pushed the passenger's door open, landing on the ground.

"Says the awkward, moody nerd." Aomine shot back, laughing. "Let's have a party to celebrate!"

"We'll have to get the boxes out first, dumb ass. Hey, Midor-" Kise began, before stopping mid-sentence, his eyes widening. "_Oh, shit."_

They all turned toward him, confused.

"What?" Aomine snapped, impatient.

"You guys, Kuroko's back!" Kise exclaimed.

They all turned toward the house, noticing him sitting on the front steps, staring silently at them.

"What do you mean he's _back?_ Wasn't he here the whole time?" Aomine asked, confused.

"No, Akashi told me he left back home..."Kise trailed off, feeling confused himself.

Akashi stood still, silently. What was he doing here? Kuroko looked anxious, as if he wanted to run away, but was forcing himself in place. For him to return, he must have discovered something that he did not want to hear. Akashi did suspect this might happen, based on what Kuroko told him about his stepmother, but he didn't expect him to come running back.

"Hey, Kuroko! Whatever the reason why you came back, join us! We're gonna celebrate our victorious plan." Aomine beamed. He walked up to him, grabbing him by the hand and leading him toward the garage.

"What the fuck? You can't party until you helped us unloading!" Kise shouted. He ran after them. "If you're not going to unload, then neither am I."

Midorima looked at them, as if he lost all hope in the world. Akashi didn't blame him, once they started fooling around, there was no stopping them.  
"Get the fuck back here!" Akashi roared. "You guys aren't doing anything until you unload everything."

He heard Kise groan, as he called Aomine to come back. Kuroko who was pulled along with them, snatched his hand from Aomine's grip. He looked annoyed.

"Dammit." Aomine said, as he lifted himself from the back of the truck and began to unload.  
"You can have your party afterwards." Akashi told him. "Unload first."

"What brings you back?" Akashi heard Kise asking Kuroko.

"I wanted to speak with Akashi." Kuroko replied, quietly.

Overhearing them, Akashi glanced at Kuroko who met his eyes. The last time he saw him was when they kissed. Akashi was still mad at him. He actually thought he wasn't ever going to return. And now he came running back to him. Did Kuroko only come back so Akashi could comfort him, only to run off again?

"Finish unloading and get back to drug selling. We already lost business, and the southern gang is gaining more popularity. Have your party or whatever and then get back to work." Akashi instructed.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Looking at Kuroko, Akashi muttered, "You, follow me inside."

Not looking back if he was following him or not, Akashi walked up the steps and into the house. He went straight to his room, hearing his footsteps behind him.

His shirt was still bloody from the fight, ripped at the corners. Throwing it on the floor in his room, he opened his closet and reached for a clean shirt.

The room's lights were off, the sun setting. He could barely see Kuroko in the dark. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, as Kuroko stood by the door, watching him. Akashi didn't say anything, waiting for him to be the first one to speak.

"What were you guy doing?" Kuroko finally said, staring at his bloody shirt on the ground. Pulling out a t-shirt, Akashi slid it over his head.

"We dealt with those men who robbed us and got the drugs back." Akashi replied, simply.

Silence.

Kuroko stood, his head hanging low. He was biting his bottom lip and rubbing his face, nervous, as if it took everything in him just to make himself stand there to speak to Akashi.

Easing his discomfort by talking himself, Akashi asked the question that was weighing on his mind since he saw him, "I take it you didn't like what you found out?"

He didn't have to clarify, Kuroko knew what he meant.

Akashi continued, "I don't know what happened, but it had to be a big of a reason for you to come running back-" He paused, suddenly noticing why Kuroko was rubbing his face. He was crying, his tears streaming down his face, as if he was holding them back all this time and he couldn't no longer.

Rushing to him, Akashi pulled his face up, his fingers on his chin, studying his face. "Kuroko! _What's wrong?!"_

His blue eyes blinked back at him, filled with sadness and loneliness. "I'm so sorry, Akashi. I told myself I won't be an inconvenience to you. I told myself that I won't ask you for help or rely on you anymore, but I couldn't myself from coming back. I didn't know where else to go." He hiccuped, his eyes wet from tears.

Akashi wrapped him in his arms, as he sobbed into his chest. "It's _alright,_ idiot. I told you can come back whenever you wanted, remember?"

Akashi forgot about how mad he was at him. He forgot about how he told himself to distance himself from him. He forgot how he felt betrayed after Kuroko tried to leave him. But seeing his depressed face right now, begging for comfort, Akashi forgot all that immediately.

Feeling relieved, Kuroko nodded, burying his face into his shirt. "_I'm so sorry. I really am." _

* * *

**~~Thanks for reading, I'll post next chapter either today or tomorrow! ~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not sure if the guest reviews are by the same person, but your last review made me smile! Thank you!**

**I'm so shocked by how much people are following this story! I hope the ending won't disappoint you guys. A quick chapter for the night, I was going to mix in Ch 8 and 9 and post it tomorrow, but I knew you guys were eager to find out what happens next, so I decided to write up Ch 8 only and post it earlier. It's short, but better than waiting, right? XD Enjoy! And I don't want to be one of those people who demand reviews, but I'd like to know what you guys think so far~~ =D **

* * *

Akashi held Kuroko in his arms, cocooning him inside his embrace. Kuroko was breathing fast, his body trembling. Akashi's gut urged him to let go, to leave him in his misery. Why should he be the one to comfort him? Didn't Kuroko want this? To go back to his life, just like he wanted? So why was he running back to Akashi? He felt confused. But still, Akashi did tell Kuroko he could come back. He'd be such an ass if he would tell him to leave. It still didn't mean he should forgive him easily, though.

Still bawling in his shirt, Akashi dropped his arms that were wrapped around Kuroko, pushing him away.

Kuroko stumbled back, wiping his eyes, looking at Akashi, surprised and hurt.

Clenching his teeth hard, Akashi willed himself not to touch him or to apologize. He was done playing his game, using him as Kuroko's comfort.

"Akashi...?" Kuroko asked, his voice breaking. Was Akashi distancing himself from him again? Kuroko tried to meet his eyes, but Akashi averted them away from him, his hands balled up in fists by his side. Kuroko knew he had no right to come running back to him, expecting him to greet him with open arms. Kuroko did tell him that he wasn't coming back, kissing him goodbye. Kuroko didn't realize his true feelings for Akashi until the very moment where he realized that he was leaving him, and yet, he ended up using that opportunity to steal a kiss from him before leaving him. He didn't think the kiss would have affect him at all. It was _Akashi._ He wasn't the type to show emotion or show care to another, and yet he stood there, as if Akashi was conflicted with his own emotions. How could he have been selfish enough to assume it wouldn't cause Akashi pain? That the kiss wouldn't have meant anything to him?

Kuroko tried again, desperate to make him talk. "Akashi, I know you hate me right now. _I have no right to come back,_ but I didn't know where to go. She's selling the house! She's going to take me away with this _stranger_, and I-I can't go with her, _I don't want to." _He tried to explain to him, to make him realize _why_ he had to go back. _Why_ he had to leave him, and why he came back.

Akashi stared back at him silently, his face pale.

"She told me that she really _did_ try to kill me! How can I live with her in a different country, with a constant reminder of that?" Kuroko rambled, his eyes begging him to understand. "I don't-"

"That's enough." Akashi replied, quietly, interrupting him. Kuroko silenced, his face pleading.

Akashi knew he was being unreasonable. He did convince himself that it was for the better if Kuroko went back to the city, to live a _safer_ life. How was he supposed to know he would end up growing a reluctant attachment to him? After today, when he beat that man senseless, all he could think of Kuroko, held against his will, his frightened face, and it _enraged him_. He didn't realize right then that he was putting Kuroko over his gang. He wasn't beating the man with the baseball hat for the drugs, he didn't care about that nor the business he ran. All he thought of was Kuroko. And here he was, his eyes glistening, pleading for him to forgive him. He wanted to, but at the same time he wanted him to understand his pain as well.

"Akashi. I know you're mad at me. You have every right to be, I don't even know why I came running back to you." Kuroko sniffed_. "I knew it would be a mistake."_ He spun quickly, heading toward the door.

Akashi swept past him and blocked him, not letting him reach the door. "You can be really stupid sometimes, Kuroko. " He mocked him, sighing deeply in frustration. Akashi couldn't keep up his anger at him anymore. He was afraid that if he let him leave now, he might truly never come back.

Kuroko bent his head down, agreeing. _He is stupid,_ beyond stupid, everything he did was _stupid._ Kuroko felt miserable, selfishly wanting Akashi to comfort his pain. He shouldn't have come here. _That _was stupid_. _Looking up at him, Kuroko said the only thing he could say to him, in loss of words.

"Sorr-"

Before he could even finish speaking, his words was muffled by the pressure of Akashi's lips locked on his. He pulled him in for a long, demanding kiss, leaving him breathless.

"W-Wha-?" Kuroko stammered, his eyes wide and his face bright red.

Not replying, Akashi, all of a sudden, shoved him into the door, Kuroko's head banging against the hard door, a flash of pain flowing through his head. Kuroko crashed onto the floor, clenching his head in pain. He stared at Akashi wordlessly, dumbstruck.

"And that's for trying to kiss me goodbye!" Akashi growled at him. "'_Thank you' _kiss, my ass!"

Kuroko was dumbfounded. "How can you both kiss me and hit me in a matter of seconds?" He cried, puzzled.

"It's because sometimes I feel like kissing you madly, and other times I feel like beating the shit out of you!" Akashi admitted, seething. "You stroll in here and acting all cute and innocent, trying to get in my pants and expect me to be perfectly fine with it? Oh yeah! So what if he goes back and leaves me again? It's not like anything was going on between us!" Akashi mocked him, raising his voice.

_Cute and innocent? Get in his pants?_ Kuroko gulped, his face turning pink before stuttering out a reply. "I kissed you because I thought that's what you wanted...I-I'm sorr-"

"_STOP FUCKING APOLOGIZING, DAMMIT!" _Akashi roared, clenching his hand in frustration. "You know what I loathe most about you Kuroko?"

Not waiting for his reply, he answered, "It's because you like to shoulder all your pain inside. You don't let others in, and when you do, you run off into your own world. You don't realize that there is someone around you who can support you, _who cares for you_. You assume you are all alone, and you slip back to your own misery, leaving him behind, not realizing you're hurting that one person there for you." Akashi looked at him in the eyes, assessing his reaction.

Did he mean...?

"Akashi, are you..." Kuroko sputtered, slowly getting up.

As soon as he stood up straight, Akashi drove himself into him, knocking him against the door, his lips ravenous on his. Akashi pushed himself against him, his lips consuming him. A lightning fire of desire heated up inside Kuroko, eagerly returning his desperate kiss, reading the unspoken message on Akashi's lips.

Akashi curled his fingers and clutched Kuroko's hair, tugging his face closer to him. Their bodies pressed against each other, feeling the friction between them, with only their clothes standing in their way. Akashi bit Kuroko's bottom lip, forcing him to open up for him, as he shoved his tongue inside, tasting him. Kuroko let out a pleasurable moan before he could stop himself. This excited Akashi, tasting Kuroko's pleasure and sexual outburst. Running his hands down Kuroko's arms, he leaned back and grinned seductively at Kuroko who was trying to catch his breath., his face hot and sweaty.

"I am going to have to punish you Kuroko, for trying to leave me." Akashi growled, his predatory instincts taking over.

Kuroko stared back at him, both intoxicated and frightened by his words. "P-Punish me how?"

Answering, Akashi pulled him away from the door, dragging him into the bed. Pushing him down, Kuroko lost his balance as he sank into the bed. Akashi's eyes tore into him, thirsty and full of greedy desire. Akashi pursed his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk, as he crawled on to the bed, laying himself on top of Kuroko.

Kuroko felt his weight pressed against him, his body helpless below Akashi, who was clearly proving who was the dominate.

His hands were like a burning fire, sliding down Kuroko's chest. Akashi's fingers lingered on the hem of Kuorko's shirt. Moving to pull it, Kuroko instinctively moved to stop him.

Taken aback, Akashi froze.

"Is something wrong?"

Biting his lip, Kuroko squeaked, "N-No."

Akashi recoiled, noticing Kuroko's discomfort and inexperience. Holding back his unsatisfied hunger to consume Kuroko and make him his, Akashi caressed his soft cheeks, staring warmly at his eyes, "It's alright, Kuroko. We can stop if you wan-"

"No!"

Akashi surprised, stared at Kuroko, confused.

Kuroko blushed, feeling a lump in his throat. "I mean...I don't know how, I..." Smothered with embarrassment and shame, Kuroko hid his face behind his hands.

Akashi laid his head against Kuroko's chest, his laughter muffled into his shirt. Was he making fun of him? Kuroko wanted to die at that moment.

"Oh man, why are you such a _idiot?!" _Chuckling, Akashi snatched Kuroko's hands away from his face and latched his lips on his, kissing him hard. He deepened the kiss, before softening the pressure, urging Kuroko to lead. Unable to hold back anymore, Kuroko wrapped his fingers around Akashi's neck, enthusiastically returning the kiss. Humiliated, he tried to prove Akashi wrong, that he could take control himself too. He wasn't going to let him have the last laugh. Kuroko, hands shaking, slid from around Akashi's neck, down his shirt as he smiled at him sheepishly before he slipped them under his shirt. Kuroko's fingers must have been cold, striking Akashi as he yelped in surprise, his body jerking. Cautiously, Kuroko slid his hands up his abdomen, smoothing the skin over his hard abs. Akashi let out a pleasurable moan as he viciously took off his shirt, pulling it over his shoulder. Kuroko stared at him, his eyes scanning him.

Akashi smirked, "See something you like?" He snickered.

Swallowing, Kuroko replied hoarsely, "I think I should leave." He confessed, inwardly groaning.

Arching his eyebrows, Akashi asked him, bewildered. "What?"

Sitting up, Kuroko stared at his hands in his lap. "I don't deserve this. I don't..." Kuroko fell silent, looking away.

"Tell me what happened when you went back home." Akashi insisted. He sat in front in front of him, shirtless and now serious.

"My stepmother sold our house. She is planning on moving to Spain with her new husband and she wants to take me with them." Kuroko explained. Just thinking about her and the thought of living with her forever made him cringe.

"_And?" _Akashi pressed.

_"And_ I don't want to go." Kuroko met his eyes, shyly.

"Then don't." Akashi declared, simply.

"But what about my home? She took everything away from me! I grew up in it, I'm sure father would be upset to see it gone, sold off to a strange family, living in our home!" Kuroko complained, his eyes slowly tearing up.

Pulling him in his arms, Akashi buried him into his chest, gently kissing Kuroko's forehead.

"Didn't I already tell you, dumb ass?" Akashi murmured, softly. "_This_ is your home now."

Kuroko snuggled in close. He didn't need his stepmother and her crazy life. He already felt home, safe and buried into Akashi's arms. Ever since he lost his memories because she tried to kill him, Kuroko was swept into Akashi's life. At first, he thought he was a ruthless gang leader who would do nothing but boss him around and make his life hell until he finally regained his memories and leave. Although Akashi did do some of that, Kuroko was incredibly wrong. When his memories came back and he realized how broken his life was, he didn't know what to do. Go and confront his stepmother, and then what? Go back to living the lie she wanted him to live? Foolishly, he did go back to her expecting a good reason for her actions and tried to bid his life with Akashi goodbye. He expected things to change, that his memories were wrong or weren't entirely true. That she didn't try to kill him, that he could escape Akashi's dangerous life back to a safe home. Snuggled in his arms right now, he realized how utterly mistaken he was. There was no other place safer than with him right now.

"That means I can stay?" Kuroko leaned up to look at him, his eyes full of wet tears.

"Of course, idiot." Akashi pulled him in for another hug, Kuroko whimpering in relief. "But I'm going to need to have a word with that stepmother of yours first." Akashi added, harshly.

Kuroko pulled away. "Wait, what?"

"You said she sold the house? If it's that important to you, I'll make sure she gives it back to you." Akashi remarked, darkly.

"But it's too late, she sold it!"

"Fine, I'll just go and put her in her place tomorrow. Scare her a little until I'm satisfied." Akashi grinned, mischievously.

"Akashi..."

Akashi forced Kuroko's head back against his chest, "Just shut up and go to sleep. "

"No, tell me-"

Akashi kissed him fiercely, silencing him. Pulling back down on the bed, he sucked Kuroko's bottom lip before forcing himself into him, willing him to submit to him and forget everything he just said. He covered his face with butterfly kisses, slowly moving down his neck, before coming back up for another kiss.

Kuroko eagerly gave in, parting his lips open, inviting him. He returned the kiss hungrily and greedily, forgetting everything Akashi just said. All he could think of now was Akashi and his possessive hands on him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Akashi and Kuroko's stepmother next! ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for posting this a bit later, I ended getting caught up with a bunch of things and had this pushed on the side. _And.._..I noticed a lot of follows accumulated, wow! Anyways enjoy the chapter! I might end this story either next chapter or the one after~~**

* * *

Akashi laid flat on the bed, his arms beneath his head, staring up at the ceiling. It was almost morning, the sunlight creeping into the room, slowly getting brighter. On his chest, Kuroko was sleeping soundly, half his body draped over him. Smiling slightly, Akashi played with his hair, curling his fingers around a lock of Kuroko's blue hair.

Kuroko looked peaceful and content, quite opposite to how he was yesterday. Akashi wondered if Kuroko would still feel the same after today. After hearing his story yesterday, he wanted to kill that bitch of a mother for hurting his Kuroko. His rage boiling inside him, hidden so he wouldn't scare Kuroko. But then again, Akashi knew he couldn't _just kill her,_ that would be a bit too extreme. He didn't want the same thing to happen again, his rage causing him to become violent, just like when he beat that man with the hat, his emotions controlling his actions. But this person is different, and it's a whole different story. Apparently she had treated Kuroko like shit growing up, then went as far as trying to kill him. Even though he wanted to snap her neck off, Akashi pushed that thought away reluctantly. He already decided he was going to 'speak' to her today, when Kuroko went back home. Akashi was going to make sure she pays for what she did to him. However their reunion went, it must have broken Kuroko, seeing his face hopeless and in misery. It angered him to see him in such a state. Right then, Akashi felt like sheltering him, protecting him from everything that hurt him. To make him happy, _safe._ To make him smile, to love him. Seeing his painful expression, Akashi knew right then that he had already forgiven him, not wanting to see him hurt ever again.

What happened next was what shocked Akashi the most. He wanted to prove to Kuroko that he wasn't alone, that this was home. He had meant to do it in words, not make out with him. And it wasn't like it was their first kiss, nor their first time in his bed. Although in both instances, only one of the party was taking action. After last night, was their relationship going to change? If he helps him receive his house back, will Kuroko choose to stay living in it or stay with him? Akashi could selfishly choose not to help him get his home back, but he couldn't bring himself to. He didn't want Kuroko hurt, and if this is what he wanted, Akashi would gladly do it for him. Just to see him smile. The gang wouldn't object to their relationship, (like Akashi would give them a choice), but in terms of what's going on, will having a relationship with him even work out? Akashi was a gang leader, which means he is a constant target for criminals, police, and other enemies who have grudges on him. How could he be his boyfriend, while Kuroko's life is at risk because of him? Based on what he told him, Akashi already knew Kuroko was against gangs, drugs, violence, everything else Akashi was.

_Would he really choose to leave him in the end? _Akashi thought, anxiously.

Kuroko rolled in his sleep, sliding off Akashi's chest. He flipped to the other side of the bed, almost tumbling onto the ground. Grabbing the back of his shirt, Akashi tugged him back before he fell.

"Ha?" Kuroko eyes flew open, sitting up.

"You almost fell off, dummy." Akashi explained.

Rubbing his eyes, Kuroko yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's morning, sleepy head." Sliding his feet of the bed, Akashi stood up, stretching "Time to get up." He bent down, searching for his shirt on the bedroom floor.

Outside, they heard yelling and someone cursing.

"Oh no! What is they come in and they found out about us?" Kuroko eyes widened, looking out the window, his face creased in worry.

Akashi frowned at him, annoyed. "_And so what if they did?"_ He snapped, his eye hard, tearing through him.

Kuroko jerked back, full awake now, surprised by the tone of his voice. "Akashi? Why are so mad?" His eyes widened, reaching for him.

Akashi yanked his hand back, Kuroko's hands reaching nothing but air. His hands silently fells to his side.

"The gang is probably up from the party last night. I'm going to check things out to see if they loaded all the boxes inside." Akashi declared, his voice empty, devoid of emotion. Walking to the door, he paused. "You should get ready for later, I'll go with you to see your stepmother. Change and I'll meet outside you shortly." And he left.

* * *

Kuroko stared at the closed door, confused. What just happened? Did he say something to upset him? It seems that he constantly ends up making stupid mistakes hurting Akashi, and is _always_ too late to figure out what he did.

Kuroko couldn't even think of a reason why Akashi would be mad at him. Did it have to do with last night? Was Akashi having second thoughts? His heart tightened in fear, suddenly feeling incredibly distressed. _Of course he is_, Akashi didn't have time for him. He was a gang leader. Why should he concern himself with him?

_No. No. No._ Kuroko was over thinking this. _There has be a reason._ After last night, _Akashi forgave him_. He told him he was going to stay with him, that he can stay here.

So why did he avoid his touch right now?

* * *

They were all slumped on the floor of the garage, cans, food plates, and cigarette butts everywhere. Only Midorima wasn't among them, sitting to the side, busy labeling boxes.

"What the heck happened here?" Akashi asked, stepping over Kise who was snoring with his mouth open.

"They had their 'party', last night. But it ended up in a brawl, Aomine and Kise fighting over who would win a fight and who is stronger." Midorima explained, pushing up his glasses.

Akashi, disgusted, "Idiots, tell them when they wake up to clean everything up. I want this place spotless when I come back. We need to get back into business already. I don't want to lag behind the southern gang." Taking a last look around, he stomped out.

"Where are you going?" Midorima called.

Akashi waved at him, pointing back at the house. "Taking Kuroko back to his house."

* * *

Akashi sat on the front steps, his hands slumped between his legs as he stared out. It was a beautiful day, skies clear and the weather cool. It was still early in the morning, hardly any activity outside.

He sat patiently waiting for Kuroko. He wasn't even going to bother calling him, telling him that he was already waiting for him. Akashi sighed deeply, scratching his head. Why did he have to snap at him? He was used to hiding his emotions, not letting them seep through. But for some goddamn reason, around Kuroko, it's like all his barriers are shattered uncontrollably.

The door jerked open, Kuroko walking out.

"I'm ready." He began.

Jumping off the steps, "Let's go then." Akashi replied.

"Is no one else coming?" Kuroko asked, following him.

"Nope. Just us."

It was an awkward walk, both avoiding eye contact, an uncomfortable silence ensuing.

They reached the end of the slums, nearing the road and the site where his car was still abandoned.

Unable to bear the silence any longer, Kuroko blurted out, his head hanging low. "Do gang leaders ever do anything beside 'gang' stuff?"

Akashi arched his eyebrow, giving him an 'are you serious' look. "Huh?"

"Like do they have time for other things?" Kuroko clarified, impatiently.

Not comprehending his question, Akashi frowned. "What do you mean by '_other'_ things?"

Picking up his pace, Kuroko caught up to Akashi who was walking in front of him. Walking beside him, Kuroko answered, "Like you know, a social life, doing fun activities, spending time with their families, friends...lovers." He added, his face turning bright pink.

"Why are you asking me that? Kuroko, if you want to know something about me, just ask it directly. Stop confusing me, dumb ass." Akashi glared at him, annoyed.

"Well..."

"Well what?!"

"I was thinking about how..."

_"Kuroko!"_

"Ok! I was thinking that if you can be my boyfriend!" Kuroko shouted, his eyes squeezing shut, as if he was afraid to see Akashi's reaction. Or was it because he was embarrassed of himself?

Akashi stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. How the hell does this boy go from one thing about gangs to relationships? He wasn't just stupid, he was _stupid stupid._ It was a like a little boy chasing after his first crush. How could he take him seriously? He wanted to laugh, but seeing how he looked strained and desperate he did not.

"Kuroko..."Akashi began.

Kuroko's eyes flew open. "I know, _I know!_ You're a gang leader, you don't have time for me. I get it, but I still think it isn't fair. You can have a love life while doing crime? _Right?_ I mean I read a book once where a villain falls in love with this girl and-"

"Shut the hell up Kuroko." Akashi interrupted before the conversation got any weirder than it already was. "_What are you even talking about anymore?"_

Kuroko silenced, biting his lip nervously.

"Why are you so stupid?" Akashi groaned, clenching a fist of his hair. "Let me get this straight, did you just ask me out?"

Kuroko nodded, shyly.

_"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO FROM THE GET GO?"_ Akashi complained, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. And here he thought Kuroko was going to leave him, and yet he was acting stupid trying to ask him out. He was both confused by this, but a little surprised and hopeful as well.

"I thought that you might not want to be with me...after last night. I thought it might have to do with your gang stuff and I-"

"And here I thought you were the one leaving me!" Akashi exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"It wasn't true, I take?"

"No! But why-" Kuroko craned his head in confusion.

...

Sighing, Akashi let out a weak laugh. "Well aren't we both dumb asses."He grinned.

"Why would you think that?" Kuroko pressed, not letting him avoid his question.

"Let's just go to your stepmother for now. We'll deal with this misunderstanding later." Akashi resumed walking. "I don't even know what's going on anymore."

* * *

"You live in that house?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Akashi, I know where I live."

"Damn."

They reached the front gate, Kuroko leaning up to enter the code. The gates opened, and they entered the courtyard, heading toward the front steps. Akashi scanned the lawn and the land around and space behind the house that stretched all around, whistling loudly.

Kuroko knocked.

"Who is it?" He heard his stepmother call.

Opening the door, she jumped back seeing Kuroko. She was wearing a long, red summer dress.

"Oh you came back! I knew you would!" She clapped her hands, looking immensely happy. Her expression looked so forced, it made Kuroko reconsider his decision for coming back to see her one more time. Reaching for Kuroko, she drew him in for a hug, "Did you change your mind?"

"I think not." Akashi stepped between them. She rammed into him, coming to a halt. Stepping back, she glanced at Akashi, startled, as if she just noticed his presence.

"Who-?"

Pushing past her, Akashi darted into the house, completely ignoring her. "Wow, is this where you used to live Kuroko? You never told me you were a spoiled brat."

Smiling apologetically at his shocked stepmother, Kuroko followed him. "I wasn't spoiled."

"Sure you weren't." Akashi replied, holding up one of the purple colored vases on one of the small tables, twisting it in his hand as he pretended to be extremely interested in its design and texture.

"Who are you?" His stepmother asked Akashi. "Is he your friend?" She looked back at Kuroko.

"Something like that." Kuroko hesitated. Was he a friend, or...? Kuroko didn't even know what they were.

Noticing his hesitation at her question, Akashi looked up at him, winking.

"Well, then. Nice to meet you, Kuroko's friend." She laughed weakly. Turing to Kuroko, she laid her hands on his shoulder, smiling warmly at him. "More importantly, did you decide on coming with us? I was so worried when you left yesterday, I wanted to run after you but I didn't know where you went. You know I can't leave you behind. You are like me son-"

Akashi snickered.

"and I care about what happens with you. Let us start again, as a happy, _whole_ family."

_"Please."_ Akashi murmured sarcastically, looking inside the vase.

"And Spain is good place. We can be happy there. I don't want what happened in the past to chase after us our whole lives and in order for that to happen, Kuroko, you have to-"

"He doesn't have to do anything for you." Akashi interjected.

She turned around, infuriated,. "Excuse me?"

Setting the vase down, Akashi walked over to them. Pushing Kuroko away, he bent his face toward her's, smiling wickedly at her. "Now listen here woman, can you please _shut the fuck up_? Stop acting like everything you are doing for Kuroko is for him when in reality it is to save your own sorry ass."

"How dare you! Who the-"

_"AND_ you act like it's what _Kuroko_ wants. Did he tell you that Spain is the right place for him? Or did you choose it? Did he tell you that he always felt alone and abandoned because of _you_? Or that the fact you tried to kill him, despite your shitty reason, hurt him miserably? Did you even consider that?!" Akashi growled, his voice raising in volume.

"And how the hell you know that yourself? You didn't raise him, I did. You have no right to assume to know him, my son, more than I!" She shot back, her face fuming.

Grabbing her arm, Akashi held it tight, his face seething in anger. "You are nothing but an ignorant, self-conceited woman. Have you even tried once asking him what he wants? Maybe he doesn't want to go to Spain with you, did you ask for his opinion before deciding that? Did you consider his life, when you tried to kill him? That you were trying to end it just so _you_ can feel better? Is his life worthless to you that much, that you will try to end it for such a reason?!" Akashi argued.

She fell silent, unable to formulate a response.

"And how about the fact that you sold his house. His childhood home where he grew up with his father, where he created memories with. Does that not matter to you?!"

Kuroko stared at them. It was like Akashi understood him completely. He was right, that was_ exactly_ how he felt. That fact that Akashi knew that about him shocked him. Was Kuroko really that open?

Akashi let go of her hand, as she collapsed to the floor and began to cry.

Untouched by her reaction, Akashi looked at her in disgust.

"Akashi, that's enough. It's already over." Kuroko said. Despite what she did, Kuroko couldn't bring himself to be that horrible to a person, it wasn't him. He was going to tell her what he wanted to say and leave, that's all they came for. Bending down to look at her at eye level,"I came today to tell you that I am not going with you to Spain. Although your offer is generous, it is like Akashi said. It is not what I want. I don't want the fantasy happy family that you created in your mind. It's fake and nothing _but a fantasy_." Kuroko explained, gently.

"But you can't Kuroko! Why don't you believe me? I am doing it for_ you!_" She cried.

"No. No, you are not." Kuroko shook his head. "I am staying behind and I'm going to live with Akashi. Please don't worry about me." He stood up.

Scrambling, she pulled on his hand, "Don't go! _I'm sorry!"_

"I can't." Kuroko tried to pull his hand away, but she gripped on tightly, refusing to let him budge.

"Let go of him." Akashi commanded.

"Kuroko, I can change. I can be a better mom to you. Just please-"

Akashi snatched Kuroko away from her grip, pulling Kuroko to him. Wrapping his arm around his waist, he glared at her. "He doesn't need a fake mom when he has me. He's staying with me from now on. Don't even try making contact with him again, go live your pathetic life."

He grabbed Kuroko's hand, pulling him toward the door.

_"Kuroko!"_ She pleaded.

On their way out, Akashi pushed Kuroko out the door, telling him to ignore her. Before shutting the door behind them, Akashi walked back toward where the vase was and knocked it to the ground, shattering it in a million pieces.

"Fuck you, _murderous bitch."_

And he ran out after Kuroko.

* * *

_"Why'd you do that?!"_ Kuroko complained.

They exited out the front gates, walking on the sidewalk. Looking to see if there's no cars on the street, Akashi crossed the road, Kuroko catching up behind him.

"Do what?" Akashi asked him, innocently.

"Do what? I thought we agreed that we're just going to tell her I'm not going with her and just say goodbye!" Kuroko reminded him.

"Ha? I thought we did that." Akashi raised his eyebrow, a smile tugging the corner of his lips.

Kuroko shook his head in frustration and walked past him.

"What?" Akashi grinned, following him.

"You didn't have to scare her like that!"

"I couldn't keep a straight face around her, she is such a whiny bitch. A total suck up." Akashi declared, simply.

Kuroko sighed deeply. "And what about what you said to her? About my feelings toward...everything? I didn't tell you any of that."

"That was the truth, no?" Akashi raised his eyebrow, questioning.

Kuroko was still surprised that Akashi aggressively defended him like that. Maybe he misjudged him for believing that he might end their 'relationship'. Which reminds him...

"You still didn't answer my question." Kuroko reminded him, meeting his eyes carefully.

"Which one?"

"The one I asked after we left."

"What are you-" He froze, suddenly realizing what Kuroko was talking about. "Oh."

Kuroko stared at him, waiting. It felt weird that he was the one making the move, asking him. But he needed to know what he meant to Akashi, especially if he was going to live with him from now on.

Akashi ran his fingers through his hair and stared at Kuroko uneasily. Sighing, "Kuroko, I don't know about this...I mean I want to say yes, but I've been thinking lately..."

"Thinking about what?" Kuroko pressed, anxiously.

"Well, I don't think it would work out. " Akashi admitted. "You were right about before. I am a gang leader, my life _is dangerous._ It made me realize that I'm not good enough for you, I'm a trouble maker...hell I don't even consider myself a nice person!" Akashi laughed, weakly.

"But I don't even care about that!" Kuroko complained.

"You say that now..."Akashi trailed off.

"Now or later, it doesn't matter!" Seizing his shirt, Kuroko pulled Akashi for a kiss, his lips pressing hard against Akashi's. Kuroko felt Akashi's body jerk in surprise, his body frozen in shock. Pulling away, Kuroko glowered, "Don't you realize that I like you for who you are?"

Akashi eyes widened, but he didn't comment. His eyes scanned around him, afraid someone might see them.

Clenching his chin, Kuroko forcibly made him look at him, "Didn't you tell my stepmother that I have you now?" He pointed out.

Akashi hesitated, not sure how to reply. "I...did."

"Then what's the problem? Why are being so difficult, I thought that was my job?!" He joked.

Akashi exhaled. "I'm not. I'm just thinking what's best for you. After last night, I wasn't thinking straight, I just didn't want you to leave me. But now that you're staying, I'm starting to rethink '_this'_."

"Rethink...us?" Kuroko whispered.

Akashi looked at him sadly. "How am I supposed to make sure you're safe all the time? I told you before, violence, fighting, drugs, pain, it's what you will be hauled into. How can I bring myself to drag you into that?" Gently, he untangled Kuroko's fingers.

"Akashi, I-"

"Let's head back home for now, OK?" Akashi said, tired, his eyes begging him to stop talking.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, this is it. Next chapter will be the last one, I've already decided. And like I do with my other fanfics (so far), it will be a short one, maybe somewhere in the future? Anyways, thanks for reading and following this story! Although I started off by calling this story stupid, I grew to love writing it. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After they returned yesterday back to the base, Kuroko shut himself in his room, not speaking to Akashi the entireway back. Akashi felt guilty, but he didn't make an attempt to stop him or try to talk to him. He had informed the gang by then, who were finally sober, that Kuroko is going to live with them from now on.

"Kuroko is going to stay with us, since he got back his memories. Apparently his father is dead and his stepmother tried to kill him. Since I can't just let him live with her, he's going stay here with us as an official member. I don't think it would be a problem since we already got used to his presence here." Akashi explained, questioning.

"Wait, did you just say his stepmother tried to kill him?" Kise asked incredulous.

"Correct."

"What a bitch." Aomine commented, yawing.

"But would that be alright? I mean, remember last time when we got attacked? Didn't Kuroko pass out, Midorima?" Kise asked Midorima.

"He did."

"I was thinking of that as well." Akashi admitted. "If he is going to choose to live with us, he'll have to accept our way of life. It's that simple. That's why I'm leaving it to him to decide."

Murasakibara who was silent the whole time, spoke "Where is Kuroko anyway?"

"He's in his room." Akashi told them.

"I say we let him stay. Maybe the gang life will toughen up that chicken." Aomine grinned.

"I don't mind if he stays either." Midorima agreed.

They all nodded their head in agreement, only Kise remained looking unsure. Sighing, he gave in.

Getting that out of the way..."Hows the sales going?" Akashi asked, the real reason he came here.

"We're slowly getting back into business." Midorima explained. "Our last incidents could have scared some people from risking to buy from us again, however our assault on those men must have gotten out since I got a lot of calls for orders today."

"That's good." Akashi said, impressed. Turning to the others who were slouching in the chairs, around the table in the garage, "And you guys should be more involved as well. Stop making Midorima handle everything." He scolded.

"Hey! _We do help_." Aomine complained. He nudged Kise beside him, "Isn't that right?!"

"Hell yeah." Kise nodded eagerly.

"They're lying, Akashi." Murasakibara drawled, looking bored.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Akashi glared at them.

* * *

Things resumed the way it was, before Kuroko came barging into their life. Sales resumed, shipments were carried out, brawls were ended and others began in the northern slums, things finally settled down. It was like the way Akashi always liked it, his mind concentrated on nothing but his territory and his gang. He could now finally get back to doing real gang stuff, but for some reason it didn't excite him. It was like the norms of his life was slowly decaying, no longer interesting him.

Although he didn't want to admit it, Kuroko was right about how gang leaders should do 'other' stuff. Back then, he didn't know what Kuroko was talking about or implying, but the monotonous life of his is giving Akashi second thoughts. It's not like he didn't like his life the way it is now, but it wasn't that perfect either. He allowed Kuroko to stay with them, true, but what he didn't allow was for them to continue their relationship. When something different came into his life, turned it upside down, added the extra needed change in his life, Akashi blatantly pushed it away. It was selfish of him to hurt Kuroko like that. He should know better, _didn't he swear that he won't make him sad again?_

Akashi left the garage and headed back inside the house. Should he go and check on Kuroko? Now that he lived with them, he should notify him the position Kuroko will play in the gang. Notify him of the future warnings, in case he needed to be reminded what he is getting himself into.

Knocking on his door, Akashi called. "Kuroko! I'm coming in!"

Kuroko was sitting cross-legged on the mat, one of his arms supporting his chin, as he stared blankly out in the distance.

"What are you doing?" Akashi asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Thinking..."Kuroko trailed off, not looking at him.

"I see." Akashi awkwardly stood, not sure how to begin.

"You know, I just realized something." Kuroko blurted out, removing his hand from his chin, staring at Akashi.

Surprised by his outburst, Akashi replied, "And what did you realize?"

"That you're right! You said I can stay here, yes?" Kuroko asked, he met his eyes, questioning.

"Yes..."Akashi answered, not sure what he meant by 'he's right".

"I think that's enough. I mean, its enough that I am able to stay here with you guys! So we don't have to be together, but we'll _still_ be together!" Kuroko cheered, his face strained into a forced smile.

Akashi stared at him, growing distressed by the second. He forgot everything he was supposed to tell and warn Kuroko about. All this time he locked himself up, Kuroko was thinking of a way for them to still be together? Akashi heart tightened, instantly hating himself.

"Listen, Kuroko..."

"We don't have to be _together together,_ we can still be friends right? And I know its dangerous for me to be here, but_ I chose this._ I _want_ to be here, despite the danger. Can you please look at this from my perspective, Akashi?!" Kuroko rambled, his eyes begging him to yield.

"Kuroko, I already said you can stay. In fact, the gang already agreed on letting you stick with us. And..." Akashi hesitated.

Kuroko scrambled to stand up, and stood in front of Akashi. "I don't care about my life! I already put it in danger when I decided to stay with you guys, so it shouldn't matter, right?!" Kuroko exclaimed, anxiously.

"What shouldn't matter?" Akashi asked, confused.

Kuroko eyes darted away from his nervously, "It shouldn't matter that I'm in love with you, Akashi." He whispered.

Akashi froze, his eyes widening in shock.

"You said before that it wouldn't work out, but I tried to make myself not want to be with you. That you're a trouble maker, you take drugs, smoke, and do a lot of bad things. But everything I thought something bad of you, my feelings for you never changed. _I tried_, but I couldn't bring myself to hate you." Kuroko cried, his voice strained.

Akashi was startled by his words and his expression. He told Kuroko yesterday that it wouldn't work out, and yet here he was trying to tell him that he didn't care about all that. That he loved Akashi for who he was. Was Akashi being unreasonable by pushing him away? Wasn't it for Kuroko's own good? He did it for him, and for some reason he felt guilty as if he did something wrong instead.

"But Kuroko, you might get hurt, or even worse killed. You'll be a constant target. In gangs, the leader is always the first person they go after, how can I guarantee that you won't get hurt in the process?" Akashi tried to reason with him.

"I already told you, _I don't care_!" Kuroko grabbed Akashi's shirt into a fist. "I love you! Does that not mean anything to you?" Kuroko looked at him with his soft, blue eyes, hurt.

Akashi tried to reply, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything, his emotions conflicted. One part of him wanted to jump in joy that Kuroko loved him and another wanted to tear him into pieces because Kuroko loved him and he couldn't make him hate him so he wouldn't get dragged any closer to him, making it difficult for him to end their relationship.

"Of course it does, but-"

"BUT WHAT?!" Kuroko interrupted him. "I love you dammit!" He shouted.

"OK, Ok. Take it easy. "Akashi raised his eyebrows. "You said that already. Stop yelling."

"No. I. LOVE. YOU." Kuroko repeated, angrily. "I won't stop until you finally realize that."

Akashi groaned. "You can be such a kid sometimes, Kuroko." He sighed inwardly.

Kuroko pouted. "I'm not a kid."

"But you act like one." Akashi smiled, halfheartedly, the smile not reaching his eyes. He stared at Kuroko whose lips were puckered in a sulking frown, not amused. He didn't know what to do with him. He tried making him stop chasing after him, since he already established that their relationship won't work since the differences in their life. Yet, Kuroko stubbornly refused, choosing his emotions over his own safety. Would he really go as far as to endanger his own life for Akashi? Kuroko was being childish, trying to convince Akashi by confessing to him. He tried already to reason with him, to warn him away, yet it didn't change his decision. Should he just give in? Since Kuroko looked like he didn't care about who Akashi was, should he take the chance?

Kuroko met his eyes, "Akashi, _please."_ He pleaded.

"You do realize what you're getting yourself into, right?"

"Yes."

"I might take drugs one day and end up doing something to you."

"I don't mind."

"What about when I'm drunk?"

"I'll stay out of your way."

"What if I get violent and a fight happens and I get involved in, almost killing someone?"

"Then I'll root for you."

"What if I have to move far away because the police is chasing after me?"

"Then I'll come with you."

"What if I get bored with you?"

"I'll make sure that won't happen."

"How will you do that?" Akashi pressed, deeply interested this response.

Kuroko blushed, but didn't say anything. "I just will make sure it won't happen." He shrugged, repeating.

Akashi wasn't going to let this go."_But how?" _He leaned toward him, his breath in his face. Their lips were only millimeters apart.

"I think you know." Kuroko whispered, the distance between their lips teasing each other. Closing it, Kuroko kissed Akashi. Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Akashi murmured against Kuroko's lips. Their lips met again, this time more fierce than before, as Kuroko's mouth parted and Akashi enthusiastically slid his tongue in tasting him, accepting the invitation appreciatively. Their tongues played around, as they pressed against each other, breathing hard.

Breaking away, they gasped for breath, as they met each other's eyes.

Akashi laid his forehead against Kuroko's, staring at him warmly. "Do you think that's enough to convince me?" He teased, a smile playing around his lips.

Kuroko scowled, his face hard. He wasn't going to let Akashi make fun of him. He was going to prove to him that he is able to support Akashi in the future. That no matter what happens, it wouldn't matter to him. If it took this to convince him, Kuroko wasn't going to lose. Determined, Kuroko pulled Akashi back down for a kiss. The kiss was much more demanding, Kuroko kissed him hungrily, his hands shoved into Akashi's hair, as he tugged him closer and closer to him.

Akashi eagerly kissed him back, not minding at all that Kuroko was taking the lead this time. Kuroko bit Akashi's bottom lip, causing him to jerk in surprise. He slid his hands down Akashi's chest, over his hard stomach and reached the hem of his shirt. Slipping his hands beneath the piece of cloth, he pressed his fingers around his waist before making the journey above, teasing Akashi. Unable to hold back anymore, Akashi moved to take off his shirt, but Kuroko stopped him.

_He was going to do the touching._

Kuroko could tell Akashi was unsatisfied by this, his hands dropping to his side. Not wanting to disappoint him, Kuroko kept him busy with another warm kiss, while his hands roamed the area beneath his shirt. To pacify him, Kuroko pulled Akashi's shirt over his head, the cloth falling on the floor, abandoned.

"I love you, Akashi." Kuroko murmured against Akashi's wet lips.

_"Then prove it."_ Akashi demanded again, his voice hoarse.

Kuroko pressed himself against Akashi, Akashi trying to catch his mouth again. Kuroko grinned, and avoided his kiss, planting his lips on the nape of Akashi's neck. He continued down, his lips trailing against his hot body, as Akashi stood still miserably.

"_Kuroko." H_e gasped, trying very hard not to move.

Kuroko laid a kiss under his jaw, over where his heart was, he kissed his stomach trailing down near the buckle of his jeans. He heard Akashi moan again in frustration. Not wanting him to suffer anymore, Kuroko reached up and try to tame the beast by pulling him in for another wet, sloppy kiss.

It was like Akashi exploded. He received his kiss, while pushing Kuroko toward the mat on the floor. They collapsed on top of it, Akashi planting himself on top of Kuroko, panting hard, his eyes greedy and thirsty.

Akashi latched his lips against Kuroko's, his tongue invading deeper, his possessive nature revealing itself. The pleasure incited Kuroko as it fueled the desire within him. Wrapping his legs around Akashi's waist, Kuroko tugged at his neck bringing him closer to him as he received his kiss generously.

Akashi surprised by Kuroko's bold move, excitedly pressed himself against him, letting out a pleasurable moan.

Rolling over, Kuroko sat against Akashi's stomach, staring down at his smoldered red eyes, his legs on either side of him. Akashi looked up at him, his eyes curious to what he will do next.

Kuroko grinned sheepishly, moving to take off his own shirt. Akashi watched him silently, noticing his growing discomfort.

"You don't have to-"  
Kuroko silenced him with a hard, passionate kiss. Both shirtless, they memorized the details of their bodies with their sweaty hands, their fingers inciting fire to their skin as their lips consumed each others.

Breaking away, Kuroko breathed, "I'm not giving up on you, AKashi." He said roughly, his eyes completely serious.

"I know." Akashi smiled softly at him. "And I'm not going to stop you." He brought his head against his chest, Kuroko laying down against him, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I really do love you, Akashi."

"I know, Kuroko. You don't have to repeat yourself." Akashi replied, gently, smoothing his hair.

"Then why don't you want to be with me?" Kuroko asked, his eyes still shut, waiting for his response.

"It's because I don't deserve your love. I want to be everything I want to be for you, but no matter what you say, I'll never see myself as good enough for you." Akashi explained, sadly.

"You deserve happiness too, Akashi." Kuroko reminded him, depressed to hear the man he loves feeling this way.

Akashi didn't say anything. He slid his fingers on Kuroko's back, tracing his spine up and down.

"Are you saying that what happened between us doesn't count?" Kuroko asked carefully, his voice trembling in fear that he might cast him off.

"Of course not, Kuroko. Everything that happened between us, it happened because i wanted it to. _I don't regret anything_." Akashi comforted him.

_"Then why?"_

"I'm not leaving you Kuroko. We still live under the same roof, I just don't want us to be intimately close for a while. I want to figure this out on my own. For the first time in my life, I found someone I value in my life. I don't want you to be stolen from me just because I'm a gang leader. This is important to me, _you are important to me._ " Akashi said, ferociously. "I don't want to risk losing you. For now, can you please just try to not attract attention to yourself? I'm not going to tell anyone we have a new addition to our gang, but who knows how long that will hold up and-"

Kuroko shot up, moving away from Akashi, hurriedly.

"I don't need you to protect me all the time!" Kuroko snapped.

Akashi sat up slowly. He stared at him, emotionless, his face blank.

Feeling the heat rise in his face, Kuroko shot his hand out and slapped Akashi, knocking his face to the side.

Shocked, Akashi laid a palm against his cheek, his mouth open as he looked at the fuming Kuroko.

"Wha-"

"Fuck you!" Kuroko snapped, getting up.

"Oi! Kuroko, wha-"

"Go to hell!"

Grabbing his shirt from the ground, he wore it, his hands shaking in anger.

Akashi scrambled off the mat, and reached for him, to ask him what he did that made him so enraged.

Kuroko jerked back, away from his hands, glowering at him. "Don't touch me, playboy!"

_Playboy?_

"What do you mean by that?" Akashi said, demanding an explanation.

"You want to fool around with me, but don't to be with me!" Kuroko snarled, fixing his shirt.

Akashi hands fell to his side, registering what he just said. His words shocked, shaking him to his core. Not because he was hurt by his words nor his actions toward him, but the fact that _he was right_. Akashi had pushed Kuroko away, telling him that their relationship won't work, that he wasn't good enough for him, and yet he seemed not able to stop himself from kissing him. He even went as far as to let him live with them, but forbade them from having a relationship.

"Kuroko...I-I..." He fell silent, his head hanging in shame. "_I'm sorry."_

"You're sorry for _what?" _Kuroko asked, coldly.

Akashi frowned. "Can you stop acting like your mad? It doesn't suit you."

"Don't change the subject!" Kuroko leered.

Akashi threw him a look, unnerved by this new, angry Kuroko.

"If you don't want to be with me because of your stupid reasons, at least tell me this." Kuroko looked him in the eye, his eyes like daggers, judging him. "Do you love me or not?"

Startled by his question, Akashi helplessly looked at him. Kuroko patiently waited for his response, telling Akashi that his response to him will affect what will happen next.

Did he love him? Was it what he felt for him called love? Akashi knew that he would do anything to protect and shield him, that he couldn't bring himself to hurt him. But does that equate to love? He stared back at Kuroko's fierce eyes, piercing though him.

"I think I am." Akashi finally admitted, surprising himself.

Kuroko face relaxed, instantly brightening, a smile spreading across his adorable face. "You love me? _You love me?!" _He grinned.

"Alright, calm down, lover boy." Akashi smiled back.

"Then we can be together!" Kuroko cheered. "Because..._YOU. LOVE. ME."_

"I didn't say-"

"Akashi shut up, stop denying that you want to be with me." Kuroko mocked him. Forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at him, Kuroko gave Akashi a quick kiss.

Akashi looked at him blankly.

"Why are you so stubborn? Just give in to your feelings for once." Kuroko criticized him. He wrapped his hands around Akashi's neck, tugging Akashi to him. "I didn't leave my other life behind so you can tuck me away so I won't get hurt while you guys have all the fun." Kuroko said, seductively, their noses barely touching.

Akashi swallowed hard, the temptation urged him to give in. To do as he said, to allow his emotions to consume him. He was right, he was being stubborn. He did tell Kuroko that he loved him, shouldn't he have a right to happiness? If it meant putting him in danger, Akashi wouldn't be able to face himself if something happened to him. But looking at his happy, hopeful face, Akashi realized that he couldn't make himself to tell him no.

"Fine," Akashi breathed. "I'll be your boyfriend for now, but if-"

Kuroko rammed himself against Akashi, wrapping his arms around Akashi, hugging him tightly.

"-if something happens to you because of me, I'm going to end our relationship." Akashi continued, warning him what he is getting himself into.

Kuroko, voice muffled in Akashi's shirt, uttered,"I'll make sure it won't."

Akashi lips curled in a half-smile. Kuroko pulled back and tried to kiss Akashi, but Akashi put his finger on his lips, stopping him.

"Are you listening to me? If-"

_"I know!"_ Kuroko mumbled against his finger.

Removing his finger, Akashi moved away from Kuroko. "As long as you-"

Kuroko tugged him into a long, sensual kiss. Mid-sentence, Akashi froze in shock, caught off guard. Kuroko breaking away, smiled sheepishly.

"I was happy." He explained, blushing.

Akashi smirked. Pulling his shirt off the floor, he put it on. Ruffling Kuroko's hair, he headed toward the door.

"Remember what I said." Akashi warned, exiting the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! One more chapter to go! Should I go for a happy or sad ending?...**


	11. Epilogue

**From the very start, I was going for a sad ending, but since you guys wanted it to be happy, I had to end up rewriting it. **

**And so we reach the end. Thank you for following this story of mine, I hope the ending is satisfying. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**One Year Later**

"You think it's OK?" Kise asked.

"What is?" Aomine replied, distracted.

They were sitting in the truck, parked outside the graveyard, their eyes scanning around in case someone saw them. They were ordered to stay put in the car, until Akashi and Kuroko came back.

"I mean, once we're gone, we're not coming back. Do you think its OK to drag Kuroko with us? He might not ever come back here again." Kise clarified, worried.

"I think you're forgetting something important, Kise." Midorima joined in their conversation. "Kuroko _wanted_ to come with us, that's why he came here today. To say a final goodbye to his past life." He said, looking off in the far distance from the window toward the cemetery.

"I agree with Midorima. Kuroko knows what he is getting himself into." Murasakibara chimed, sitting in the driver seat next to Midorima.

"I'm still surprised Akashi chose to leave our base to relocate." Aomine added, confused. "He usually would let them come after us and threaten them, or create some other brilliant plan to outsmart them." Aomine frowned. "I like that Akashi."

"Akashi isn't the same person we know before anymore, dumb ass." Kise explained, as if it was really that simple. "But at the same time, he didn't _completely_ change either."

"How can you tell?" Aomine argued, not convinced.

"Isn't it obvious? Akashi began to change since we met Kuroko." Kise looked at him, trying not to laugh at his ignorance.

"Kise is right." Midorima added, "A lot of Akashi's actions are conducted more cautiously. His decisions are altered around making sure Kuroko won't be affected by them."

"But why? I miss aggressive Akashi. Why are we running away from them, why can't we stay and fight like we always did? " Aomine complained, not understanding. "_What possible reason would drive him into making us relocate, instead of facing them?!"_

"Love, what else?"

* * *

It was raining today. Just like it was raining on that day. The skies were gray, the morning air still cool. The rain slowed down to a drizzle, the dampened ground sucked at their bare feet as they stepped on the muddy grass.

Kuroko bent down in front of the gravestone, the name etched on the hard surface familiar. The graveyard was quiet, a deadly silence. His hair was wet from the droplets of the rain, his hair sticking to his face. In his hand, he held a rose which he placed gently on top of the moist grass below the gravestone.

He close his eyes as he prayed, wishing his father a restful rest. It might be the last time he'll see him. Where he was going, it is difficult to return and visit him again.

Akashi stood silently behind him, patiently waiting for Kuroko to bid his father goodbye. He told him that he was doing it for him, that the only way he can assure nothing happens to Kuroko, is if they relocate. Of course Kuroko didn't argue, he knew Akashi had no other choice, that the decision was hard for him to make.

Kuroko touched the ground where his father was buried under, his fingers gently smoothing the grass.

_"I won't be returning to visit you for quite a while. I'm not even sure when I will return. But don't worry about me. I'm happy where I'm going, I have someone I cherish who is by my side all the time. I wish I could have told you how lonely I felt when you were still alive, maybe you would have realized the women you remarried wasn't what she fooled you to be. I chose not to live with her, and I found someone who I can be happy with. So don't worry about me, I hope you remain watching over me."_ He thought, smiling sadly.

The rain slowed down, the sky began to clear up.

"Kuroko, we should go." Akashi told him, eyes darting around nervously.

Kuroko stood up, and moved away from his father's grave.

_"Goodbye, father."_

Turing around, he grabbed Akashi's outstretched hand and they silently walked back to the truck.

Kuroko held onto Akashi's warm hand tight, not ever wanting to let go, his resolve firm.

There was no going back now.

_The end._

* * *

**Thank you _so so_ much for reading! **

**In case you're interested in what my alternative and original ending I was going to write, I was going to make Kuroko visit Akashi's grave, who ended up dying in a gang fight saving Kuroko. I had to change it, since you guys wanted a happier ending. (Thank god I did, right? XD)**


End file.
